Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man
by AlexMRC
Summary: ¿Qué se siente ser el más fuerte? Ser un héroe por hobby tiene ciertas ventajas y desventajas, aún más para alguien como Shinji Ikari. (Evangelion x One Punch Man). CAP 3 UP.
1. De un solo golpe

**Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 1: De un solo golpe

 **Evangelion, One Punch Man, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, está historia fue hecha como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡ALTO!**

 **Estás a punto de leer un crossover que no tiene que ver con la trama original de Evangelion o de One Punch Man, si buscabas una historia de romance o de tragedia déjame decirte que en este caso no pasará. En cambio si quieres reírte un rato o entretenerte con una nueva historia adelante.**

 **Las aclaraciones serán al final del episodio.**

 **.**

* * *

 _De un solo golpe_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Año 2018**_

 _ **.**_

En una de las zonas costeras alejadas de Japón, cerca de la región que alguna vez se llamó Hakone; una joven de cabello morado se encontraba en la desierta zona y parecía esperar a alguien.

Su rostro mostraba una clara molestia pues quien se suponía debía estarla esperando brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? –se preguntaba la irritada Capitán Misato Katsuragi mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca y se reclinaba en su auto.

.

-XXXXX-

Dentro de una muy grande base militar un grupo de hombres revisaban su situación pues estaban bajo ataque de un monstruo y necesitaban idear un plan.

-Se reporta que Smile Man y Electro Girl, sumado a otros héroes clase A han sido derrotados por el kaijin. –dijo uno de los hombres que vestía un conjunto militar.

Varios otros de mayor rango escuchaban a los subordinados y fruncían el ceño mientras miraban el gran monitor mostrando al monstruo que era más poderoso de lo que se pensaba.

-La JSSDF se hará cargo por el momento, que los de la Asociación den la alerta y que nadie en un radio de veinte kilómetros se encuentre allí. –ordenaba otro hombre por teléfono mientras que seguía viendo los monitores, unos momentos luego varios aviones VTOL se acercaban a la amenaza.

-Lo siento señores. –hablaba otro de los hombres mirando a otro más atrás que tenía en su pecho el logo y siglas de NERV.

Aquel hombre correspondía al nombre de Gendo Ikari, su mirada se mostraba firme tras sus amarillos anteojos RayBan, por alguna razón sabía algo.

Los VTOL siguieron atacando y uno a uno iban siendo derribados por la criatura.

-¡Maldición! –gritaba enojado uno de los militares golpeando su escritorio.

-Dispone de un Campo AT, ese definitivamente no es un kaijin. –susurró un anciano a Gendo, su nombre era Kozo Fuyutsuki y lleva el cargo de subcomandante de NERV.

-Bien, NERV se hará cargo está vez señores. Siento decir que no tenemos más alternativa. –habló resignado uno de los militares ancianos mientras se levantaba y dejaba el cargo al Comandante de NERV.

Gendo Ikari sonrió por aquello, era satisfacción lo que su rostro mostraba. En cuanto aquellos viejos se fueran realizaría lo que había planeado después de tantos años de trabajo.

.

-XXXXX-

Varios VTOL se encontraban en ese momento batallando con lo que parecía ser un kaijin, lo curioso era que éste tenía una forma humanoide sin cabeza y en el pecho una extraña máscara esquelética que simulaba ser su rostro, debajo de su "rostro" había una esfera roja cristalina. Su piel era de un verde muy oscuro y en sus hombros tenía protuberancias óseas enormes.

-*Este es un aviso de la Asociación de Héroes, el nivel de desastre es: Demonio. Todas las personas en el área diríjanse a los refugios designados.* –se escuchaba por varios altavoces de la ciudad.

Cerca del mismo sitio donde los VTOL eran derribados había varias personas con trajes llamativos que estaban derrotadas por la criatura.

El extraño ser disponía de armamento variado, disparaba poderosos rayos morados de lo que parecían ser sus ojos los cuales al impactar generaban una enorme cruz luminosa.

Una estela de destrucción era producida por el enorme monstruo que a esas alturas estaba más lejos del mar.

En un acto de evasión varios VTOL habían aterrizado y los militares estaban tratando de esconderse, aquellos aguerridos hombres estaban más que aterrados pues creían que los héroes podrían con aquel ser.

En su acto de cobardía, los militares divisaron la llegada de un extraño joven al lugar.

El chico recién llegado disponía de una vestimenta bastante extraña o simple, un traje de cuerpo casi completo que dejaba descubierta su cabeza, con una cremallera en su cuello; en sus manos y sus pies llevaba guantes además de botas de color rojo con suela negra. Desde su espalda caía una blanca capa ajustada desde su pecho por dos plateados broches y su cintura ceñía un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada.

Algo más sorprendente del joven era que su rostro permanecía neutral, su expresión no demostraba nada.

El cabello del chico se agitaba con el viento mientras por su caminar parecía ir en dirección al kaijin.

-Oye, ¿Quién eres? –preguntó uno de los soldados logrando que el joven detuviera su andar y los volteara a ver de reojo.

-Solo soy un joven, cuyo pasatiempo es ser superhéroe. –respondió al militar y entonces siguió caminando en dirección al monstruo.

De un momento a otro su andar se aceleró y con una monstruosa fuerza proveniente de sus piernas se impulsó hacia la extraña criatura.

Al saltar agrietó mucho el pavimento además de que varios escombros volaron junto a una fuerte ráfaga de aire, el chico al estar a la altura suficiente hizo retroceder su mano derecha empuñada y de un segundo a otro la impulsó hacia el kaijin.

.

-XXXXX-

Los del cuartel de NERV miraban atónitos cómo el tercer ángel había sido destruido de repente, decir que estaban impactados era poco. Incluso el propio Comandante deshizo su expresión inmutable al ver semejante metamorfosis de un ser divino a una pulpa roja temblorosa.

Unos segundos después el EVA 01 salía por una de las catapultas y caminó unos pasos hasta que simplemente se detuvo a observar la pulpa sangrante en la que se había convertido su objetivo.

-Tercer ángel, destruido. El patrón azul ha desaparecido. –musitó a duras penas la técnica Maya Ibuki mirando el enorme monitor.

.

-XXXXX-

 ** _Unos momentos antes_**

El joven impulsó su puño en dirección al monstruo, éste no parecía oponer resistencia pues estaba subestimándolo.

De un momento a otro una ráfaga invisible surcó el aire y en el momento el tercer ángel se convirtió en una fuente de sangre, un enorme agujero se formó en el cuerpo del ángel mientras tanto huesos, cara y sangre se desparramaban. Los restos carmesí de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo se esparcieron por toda la ciudad manchando varios edificios.

El joven llamado Shinji Ikari aterrizó en el suelo completamente intacto mientras miraba su puño que estaba emanando humo, su expresión pasó de ser neutra a una de frustración y luego a una de enojo.

-¡Sólo bastó un golpe de nuevo! –decía mientras miraba aún su puño enguantado en rojo. –¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON! –gritó finalmente el chico, luego de unos momentos el Evangelion unidad 01 emergió desde un túnel hasta quedar cerca del lugar, dentro del titán la chica de cabellos azules simplemente parpadeó.

.

-XXXXX-

 ** _Hace tres años_**

En las calles de Tokio-2 un joven de apenas catorce años caminaba con una expresión muerta mientras jalaba su maleta.

Shinji Ikari había salido de su casa, por una reciente disputa con su tío decidió salir de casa de ese hombre para no volver. Por la senda que recorría varias personas huían de algo mientras corrían en dirección contraria que el castaño.

-¡WAAH! –gritaba un hombre que estaba a cargo de un negocio.

-¡KYAAA! –gritaba una joven aterrada mientras corría.

-¡MIREN! ¡APARECIÓ ALGO RARO Y HORRENDO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! –muchas de las personas que estaban allí se habían ido, simplemente a Shinji le daba igual.

El hijo del Comandante de NERV se detuvo y miró un poco más arriba de él aún con esa expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

-¿Huh? ¿No vas a correr como los otros? Blub blub blub blub. –hablaba el monstruo que estaba frente a Shinji, un cangrejo humanoide con pinzas en vez de manos y una coraza roja en lugar de piel con sus dos ojos sostenidos por los tallos los cuales salían por sobre su cabeza, el único vestigio de que alguna vez fue un hombre eran sus dos piernas y su cintura cubierta por una prenda de ropa interior.

El joven simplemente suspiró desviando su mirada un poco del kaijin frente a él.

-Blub blub, por cómo te ves parece que vas a una casa luego de tu mudanza. –empezó a hablar el cangrejo enorme. –Yo soy el Gran Carbrante y me veo de esta manera porque comí muchos cangrejos que me provocaron una metamorfosis repentina. Y… viendo que como no estás escapando de mí, asumo que quieres morir. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Shinji dirigió su vista al Gran Carbrante aún sin alterar su expresión y comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, estás en lo correcto. Excepto por una cosa… no me acabo de mudar, mi tío me sacó de su casa. De hecho en éste momento estoy buscando un lugar dónde vivir. –explicaba el chico designado en un futuro como el Tercer Elegido. –Esta mañana tuve una seria discusión con un hermano de mi madre, me dijo que me odiaba y me dejó en la calle. Ahora siento que ya nada importa. –seguía explicando su situación mientras el enorme cangrejo le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Y tampoco siento que valga la pena correr sólo porque el Gran Carbrante apareció frente a mí. Entonces, ¿Qué pasará si no escapo de ti?

El cangrejo seguía con su enorme sonrisa, por lo que parecía iba a pasar de largo a Shinji.

-Blub blub blub jajaja, tienes los mismos ojos sin vida como yo. –habló el cangrejo mientras empezaba a caminar. –Te dejaré ir esta vez, hermano de ojos sin vida. –decía el cangrejo a unos pasos más de Shinji. –Además, no eres la presa que busco. –dijo con una voz siniestra logrando que Shinji le volteara a ver. –Voy tras un mocoso mentón partido, no puedo esperar a cortarlo en pedazos cuando lo encuentre blub blub blub. –terminó estando más lejos de Shinji mientras que agitaba una tenaza en el aire y reía como loco.

Shinji simplemente siguió con su caminar, de cualquier manera no le importaba que aquel cangrejo encontrara al niño. ¿A dónde se iría ahora que estaba solo? Quizá alguien humilde en algún lugar le de asilo, no se sabe.

.

-XXXXX-

En pleno camino Shinji pasaba por un parque, aun jalando su maleta la cual no había soltado en esas dos horas que llevaba fuera de casa de su tío.

Al pasar por curiosidad se detuvo a observar a un niño que jugaba tranquilamente, como estaba de espaldas no pudo verle el rostro en el primer momento; la cosa cambió cuando el niño decidió voltear a donde estaba Shinji.

-¡¿Ah?! –Shinji estaba muy confundido por lo que sus instintos le decían, coincidía mucho con la descripción del cangrejo. –"MOCOSO CON EL MENTÓN PARTIDO" –pensó al observar al curioso niño que jugaba con su balón.

El niñito vestía como cualquier otro de su edad, unos pantalones cortos y una playera; jugando pacíficamente con su pelota en un pacífico parque. Lo que era sorprendente del niño era que su mentón partido era en extremo grande, pareciendo un par de glúteos.

Por el momento el niño trataba de dominar el balón con sus rodillas, de vez en cuando el balón se desviaba y acababa por golpear su enorme mentón representando una dificultad para él. Shinji miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al chiquillo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué estás mirando? –preguntó el niño sin parecer entender el porqué de la sensación de Shinji y al darse cuenta de que éste le seguía observando.

-Oye niño, no le hiciste nada a ese cangrejo monstruo, ¿Verdad? –cuestionó Shinji con cierta seriedad y estrechando los ojos esperando respuesta del niño.

-¿Eh? Le dibujé pezones con un marcador porque estaba durmiendo en el parque. –respondió el pequeño provocando que una gota de sudor bajara por el rostro del Tercer Elegido.

-"¡ES EL!" –exclamó Shinji mentalmente al recibir la respuesta del niño, su mirada seguía fija en aquel infante mientras que éste aún le miraba extrañado. –"Éste mocoso aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que hizo, ¡¿Qué hago con él?! Tal vez sea capaz de esconderlo en un lugar seguro." –pensaba Shinji mientras que el niño lo observaba con desconcierto y confusión, al ver que Shinji no se movía decidió seguir tratando de dominar su balón. –Pero vamos, este niño es realmente feo. Además, no es como si lo conociera; debería hacerme cargo de mis propios asuntos… -sus pensamientos continuaron hasta que Shinji bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa y rostro resignado. –"Cierto… casi lo olvido, me dije a mí mismo que ya nada importa." Heh. –pensó y rió ligeramente al recordar sus pensamientos deprimentes.

No podía creer que estaba intentando salvar a un niño aún después de decir que ya nada le iba a importar. La muerte misma le daba igual o eso era lo que pensaba él.

De repente el joven Ikari abrió sus ojos pues sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, quien sino el cangrejo enorme. El monstruo solo estaba de pie allí pero al ver que por fin había encontrado a su presa una sonrisa se formó nuevamente.

-Te encontré. –canturreó el cangrejo levantando una tenaza para luego bajarla con mucha fuerza en dirección al niño. -¡DAH! –gritó el cangrejo al realizar su ataque provocando que incluso el concreto se agrietara por el poder del Gran Carbrante.

Para sorpresa del vástago de Gendo y el cangrejo el niño fue salvado por aquel joven de ojos vacíos, éste saltó en un acto reflejo logrando tomar al niño y poniéndolo a salvo del ataque del cangrejo.

-¡¿HUH?! "¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!" –exclamó y pensó sorprendido Shinji pues no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Ah? –se preguntó también el cangrejo al ver que Shinji había salvado al mocoso que él quería matar.

-¡NIÑO! ¡ESE CANGREJO VA TRAS DE TI! ¡ESCAPA! –gritaba Shinji intentando que el niño huyera, pero éste seguía sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada.

-Pe… pero. –decía el niño pausadamente.

-¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Sólo corre! –seguía pidiendo Shinji pero el niño seguía allí.

-Mi balón de futbol. –dijo el niño apuntando la pelota que estaba cerca de uno de los pies del cangrejo.

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Olvida tu balón y escapa! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! –gritó Shinji nuevamente sin que el niño lograra levantarse mientras él estaba inclinado con una rodilla en el suelo y mirando con cautela al cangrejo.

-Oye tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –cuestionó el cangrejo mirando con extrañeza al Tercer Elegido. –No me digas que estás tratando de salvar a ese pedacito de mierda. –dijo el cangrejo con cierto tono de burla.

Shinji le miraba con firmeza, tampoco decía nada. Estaba más que arrepentido por el hecho de haber salvado a ese niño pero algo dentro de su cuerpo se lo pidió, incluso podría decirse que lo hizo como acto reflejo.

-Espera, espera. ¿De verdad quieres matar a alguien sólo por una estúpida broma de un niño? Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, cangrejo. –trató de evadir el menor Ikari aun defendiendo al niño, el Gran Carbrante volvió a sonreír.

-Blub blub, ja ja ja… demasiado tarde, ya despedacé a varias personas que se burlaron de mí. Y haré lo mismo con quien sea que se interponga en mi camino. –volvió a decir el cangrejo con tono burlesco mientras que cambiaba su expresión a una de enojo. -¡MIRA! ¡ESE MIERDECILLA SE ATREVIÓ A DIBUJAR PEZONES EN MI HERMOSO CUERPO! –gritaba el Gran Carbrante encolerizado apuntando su pecho con sus tenazas. -¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE USÓ MARCADOR PERMANENTE! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES SOSTENER UNA TOALLA CON ESTAS TENAZAS?! ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD CON ÉL! **¡Y SI TÚ TE METES EN MI CAMINO ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NUNCA VUELVAS A BUSCAR UNA CASA!** –terminó el cangrejo de manera amenazante, a esas alturas el niño estaba más que aterrado.

-He he… -bufó Shinji desconcertando al enorme cangrejo.

-Oye… ¿Acaso te estás riendo? –cuestionó confundido y recibió respuesta cuando el joven empezó a carcajearse como poseso.

-Ahahahahahaha… Solo se me vino a la cabeza… que te ves igual al villano de un viejo anime que solía ver de niño. –dijo Shinji con lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la risa.

Eso fue el colmo, hasta ese punto pudo soportarlo. De un instante a otro el cangrejo golpeó fuertemente a Shinji con una de sus tenazas provocando que saliera volando hasta caer encima de un montón de llantas.

Luego de deshacerse del joven, el cangrejo centró su atención en su verdadera presa. El niño aterrado y aún sentado en el suelo se arrastró hacia atrás tan asustado como para poder levantarse mientras chillaba por su vida.

-Muere. –musitó el cangrejo con una tenaza en alto a punto de asesinar al niño que casi lloraba por su vida.

Justo en el momento en que iba a asesinar al niño una piedra le golpeó en la cabeza. El confundido cangrejo volteó en dirección de donde había venido aquella piedra topándose con que allí estaba Shinji Ikari, aunque con ciertas marcas de heridas, rasgaduras de ropa y sangre.

-Detente justo ahí. –empezó Shinji limpiando el polvo de su rostro. –No puedo quedarme sentado viendo cómo un niño es asesinado en esta época donde la tasa de natalidad está decreciendo. –dijo mientras que empuñaba su mano y con la otra rasgaba su antes blanca camisa revelando una playera azul. –Hay otra cosa más que recordé… mi sueño desde niño era convertirme en un superhéroe. Siempre quise convertirme en un héroe que mandara a volar a villanos como tú… **De un solo golpe**. –con la tela que desgarró de su camisa formó una especie de venda que enrolló en uno de sus manos. – ¡VEN CANGREJO!

Instantes después el cangrejo enorme empezó un rudo ataque contra Shinji, la sangre del joven se salpicaba por el lugar mientras que manchaba su ropa y el suelo.

-¿Tú? ¿Un héroe? ¡No me hagas reír! –se burlaba el cangrejo mientras masacraba a Shinji. – ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí! JAJAJA.

Shinji cayó derrotado en el suelo, pero alguna misteriosa fuerza lo levantó y saltó por encima del cangrejo al evadir uno de sus ataques, con el vendaje hecho con su camisa sostuvo uno de los tallos oculares del cangrejo y al aterrizar hizo acopio de toda su fuerza al estirar provocando que los órganos del Gran Carbrante salieran en una sola tira provocando un enorme salpicadero de sangre.

-¡GWAAAAAAAAAHH! –gritaba el cangrejo al sentir sus entrañas salir por su fosa ocular, al estar derrotado se miraba una grotesca imagen de los órganos del cangrejo que aún estaban temblando.

El niño miraba impresionado aquel acto, mientras que Shinji respiraba agitadamente con una línea de sangre recorriendo su rostro de arriba abajo.

Sus ojos mostraron por un instante un extraño brillo que reflejaba determinación.

.

-XXXXX-

 ** _Actualmente_**

-"Han pasado tres años desde entonces. Entrené muy duro, fue tan difícil que creí que moriría o me volvería loco… al final logré adquirir un poder invencible. Me convertí en el héroe que siempre soñé ser…" –esos eran los pensamientos del Tercer Elegido mientras que pasaba por una calle, donde al parecer una joven se encontraba en su auto. Miró un símbolo que llevaba la chaqueta de aquella mujer; NERV. –"Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre me pidió que fuera con él hoy, quizá sea otro día." –pensaba despreocupadamente llegando al edificio que estaba allí.

-Veo que has llegado. –dijo la mujer en tono de regaño llamando la atención del chico trajeado como superhéroe.

-Vivo aquí, es más que evidente. –respondió desinteresado el joven Ikari mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por la nuca de la Capitana Misato.

-Tenías que ver hoy a tu padre, tonto. –le reclamó la mujer provocando que Shinji se detuviera. –Vámonos, quiere verte y debo llevarte.

-Bien, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. –dijo Shinji de forma indiferente mientras subía al auto de la peli morada.

Luego de unos momentos el auto se dirigía a NERV.

.

-XXXXX-

En uno de los túneles Misato estaba admirando la vista del enorme Geofront, una bóveda gigantesca subterránea lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar una ciudad en su interior.

En el centro se encontraba el Dogma Central, cuartel general de NERV, una de las asociaciones más poderosas de la Tierra y patrocinadora secundaria de la Asociación de Héroes.

La Capitana Katuragi giraba los ojos mientras que centraba su atención en el joven al lado suyo, el chico miraba despreocupado mientras se hurgaba la nariz con su dedo meñique.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué eran esas cosas? –dijo Misato tratando de obtener un tema de conversación con el joven, hasta que notó su traje amarillo.

-"Me pregunto si aún queda de esa sopa, pero ya lleva tres días…" Huh, ¿Dijo algo? –volteaba Shinji al notar que la mujer a su derecha le miraba con interés.

-¿No estás sorprendido por lo que pasó allá afuera? ¿O siquiera decirme que haces con ese traje puesto? –habló de nuevo Misato mientras que Shinji parecía volver a hablar.

-Bien, soy un héroe por pasatiempo. –respondió Shinji sin mucha emoción sorprendiendo un poco a Misato.

-¿Héroe? Eso justifica el traje, pero… ¿No sientes curiosidad por ver a tu padre de nuevo?

-Eres demasiado preguntona, no me interesa lo que ese hombre haga. –decía el vástago de Gendo con tranquilidad. –estoy aquí porque no tenía algo mejor que hacer.

-Déjame presentarme, soy Misato Katsuragi. Jefa de Operaciones de NERV, te traigo conmigo porque tu padre necesitaba verte.

-Bien señorita Katsuragi, soy Shinji Ikari. Es un gusto. –contestó Shinji con su tono de voz sereno sin expresar nada más que seriedad en su rostro.

-"Éste chico es bastante extraño." –pensaba Misato mientras que Shinji parecía dormirse.

.

-XXXXX-

Dentro de los cuarteles de NERV el Comandante era el único que sabía lo que en realidad sucedía, su hijo con un puñetazo se deshizo del tercer ángel.

Ese poder no era de un ángel, ni siquiera de un humano. Asesinar a un enviado divino con un poder más destructivo que el de cualquier otro kaijin, siendo un joven de diecisiete años y traspasando el escudo AT como si no estuviese allí.

Era desconcertante que su hijo lograra tal cosa, claro nadie más lo sabía. Quizá la Asociación de Héroes lo había reclutado antes, sería un problema entonces.

Tenía que demostrar que su fuerza militar e inteligencia era superior a la de su hijo, pediría lo más pronto posible el traslado de la unidad 02 desde Alemania junto a la piloto Makinami.

Desde que la Segunda Elegida había escapado a Japón buscando a su padre no se supo más de ella, simplemente desapareció.

Así que utilizaron a una joven inglesa para hacer la labor de piloto, la Cuarta Elegida que por alguna extraña razón manifestaba un gran interés por pilotar el EVA.

Los pensamientos de Gendo Ikari se detuvieron pues uno de los muchos monitores de su despacho privado mostraba que su hijo estaba llegando al sitio donde la unidad 01 se encontraba.

No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la reacción de su hijo al verlo de nuevo.

.

-XXXXX-

Misato estaba bastante molesta por lo que había pasado, para empezar batalló mucho para despertar a Shinji y lo que acabó con su paciencia fue que se perdió por el laberinto que era el cuartel de NERV.

La joven Capitán respiraba de manera agitada en señal de frustración mientras que Shinji leía tranquilamente un manga que sacó de 'solo Dios sabe dónde' al mismo tiempo que una banda transportadora los llevaba por un pasillo.

Finalmente se encontraron en un ascensor que convenientemente estaba siendo ocupado por una doctora.

-Capitana Misato Katsuragi, llegas dos horas tarde. Otro minuto y hubiéramos tenido que mandar a la Sección 2 a buscarte. –decía la rubia doctora vestida en una falda negra ajustada, blusa azul y bata de científica para luego mirar al chico que leía su manga aún. –Veo que él es el hijo del Comandante.

-Así es, siento la demora en serio. –se disculpó Misato con una sonrisa forzada pues estaba estresada por la situación.

-Soy Shinji Ikari, un gusto señora. –saludó Shinji dejando a un lado su manga y mirando a la doctora.

-Mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, Jefe de la sección científica y encargada del Proyecto E. Bienvenido a NERV. –saludó cortésmente la doctora.

-Me alegra haber venido aquí. –dijo Shinji sonriente y con mirada filosa muy diferente a la que mostraba usualmente, en ese instante el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió revelando una especie de lago rojo.

Luego de un corto viaje en una lancha llegaron a oscuras a lo que parecía ser una enorme pasarela, bajaron sin muchas dificultades siguiendo a la doctora hasta la parte media del oscuro puente.

-Shinji Ikari, lo que verás va a sorprenderte. –dijo la doctora encendiendo las luces de la jaula del EVA revelando a un robot gigante con armadura morada y partes en verde, con un enorme cuerno adornando la cabeza. –Esta es el arma definitiva, el Humanoide Multipropósito Evangelion. Contemplas a la unidad 01, la última esperanza de la humanidad contra los ángeles.

-Así que desperdiciaron billones de dólares en esa lata enorme. –dijo con serenidad el Tercer Elegido mirando al titán sin cambiar su expresión despreocupada.

-¡No fue un desperdicio! Ten más respeto por mi trabajo. –habló una tercera voz con tono de molestia revelando a un barbado trajeado y con lentes amarillos. Gendo Ikari planeaba decir algo más serio o interesante pero aquel comentario de su hijo fue demasiado, su esposa estaba dentro de aquel robot y así como así su hijo se burlaba de su trabajo.

-Así que tú eres el responsable de esa cosa… No tengo idea de quién eres pero por hacer a ese Ovanjelion dejaste a muchas personas en la pobreza. –una gota de sudor bajó por las nucas de los demás presentes, incluso de varios técnicos de mantenimiento que escuchaban casualmente la conversación. Aquel comentario de Shinji y su falta de escucha ante el nombre 'Evangelion' molestaron en demasié a la doctora y al amante de su madre.

-¡Se dice Evangelion! ¿Acaso no escuchaste? –cuestionó molesta la doctora mientras que Shinji miraba una máquina expendedora.

En ese momento el Comandante supremo de NERV tenía una vena punzante en su frente, su hijo ni siquiera sabía quién era él a pesar de haberlo acompañado los primeros cuatro años de su niñez. Tenía la idea de intimidarlo o verlo pidiendo a gritos por su aprobación pero lo que su hijo hacía en vez de mirarlo era comprar goma de mascar de la máquina expendedora.

-Él piloteará el EVA 01. –sentenció el Comandante para luego retirarse.

-Bien Shinji, tu labor será venir de vez en cuando para algunas pruebas o monitoreo constante, ¿De acuerdo? –miró la doctora hacia donde estaba Shinji y lo encontró mascando chicle.

-¿Quiere uno? –preguntó Shinji señalando su paquete de chicles. Misato aceptó pero ante eso la doctora suspiró resignada.

.

-XXXXX-

De nuevo en el auto de la Capitana Katsuragi, el joven héroe por hobby y la peli morada regresaban a la superficie. Igualmente la joven del colgante de cruz contemplaba al Tercer Elegido, pudo notar que su musculatura estaba bien formada y que en ese traje no se le veía nada mal.

Mientras tanto Shinji pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, había olvidado por completo que tenía que meter su ropa que lavó. Pero ya en casa lo haría, no es como si a su ropa le salieran pies y se fueran de allí… pero nunca se sabe.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas Shinji? –preguntó con aire alegre la Jefa de Operaciones sonriendo al joven.

-Bien, así también compro algo para cenar. Aunque hubiera preferido que me dejara en mi casa. –respondió con tranquilidad el héroe por pasatiempo mientras que pegaba su goma de mascar bajo el asiento donde estaba.

-¿Vives con algún familiar? –cuestionó interesada la peli morada.

-En un principio vivía con mi tío, ahora vivo yo solo pues aquel hombre está en Tokio-2.

Misato levantó una ceja ante lo que escuchó del chico, ¿Vivía solo? Era demasiado inseguro para alguien de su edad vivir solo, pero era claro que ella no tenía la menor idea de la fuerza de Shinji.

Luego de comprar las cosas la Capitana decidió pasar a dejarlas en su hogar, así que también invitó a Shinji a pasar. En un primer momento parecía que no habría cambios en el semblante del joven pero al entrar al departamento y ver semejante basurero en el que la mujer vivía no hubo mejor reacción.

-¡¿USTED VIVE AQUÍ?! ¡¿Cómo puede dormir en paz si incluso un montículo de basura se mueve?! –gritó alarmado el Tercer Elegido mientras que se negaba a entrar.

-Tampoco te burles, trabajo mucho y aún no me acomodo bien. –respondió ofendida la mujer dejando sus cosas en lo que parecía ser una mesa, difícil de distinguir por semejante cantidad de basura.

-Vivo a un par de cuadras, le puedo ayudar a limpiar en mi tiempo libre. "Y así descubro qué cosa fue la que se movió" –decía y pensaba Shinji mientras que dejaba al lado de la puerta las cosas que había comprado.

-Gracias, tengo una duda. ¿Asistes al colegio? –preguntó casualmente la mujer y el semblante de Shinji volvió a cambiar.

-"¡Maldición! Es cierto, me enfoqué tanto en mi carrera de héroe y mi entrenamiento que dejé de asistir al colegio." –pensaba asustado y avergonzado Shinji mientras que se quedaba estático con los ojos bien abiertos. –No. –fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta.

-El instituto Marduk es bueno, deberías entrar. Quedan lugares así que te sugiero que vayas. –terminó de hablar y cuando volteó a la puerta el chico ya no estaba.

.

-XXXXX-

A la mañana siguiente el joven Ikari corría por la calle desesperado buscando aquel sitio que llamaban Marduk.

Entre los lugares por donde pasaba había kaijins atacando a la gente cercana.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡SOY EL MONSTRUO DEL VIENTO! ¡NADIE PUEDE HACERME FRENTE! –gritaba eufórico un monstruo extraño que llevaba dos enormes abanicos en las manos con un traje blanco, por su aspecto robusto lograba intimidar a los transeúntes que laboraban como normalmente.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –exclamó Shinji apartando al monstruo de un puñetazo y de paso destruyéndolo mientras seguía en su desesperado correr a su futuro colegio.

Casualmente un ciclista de extrañas ropas pasaba por allí y se detuvo al encontrar al monstruo muerto en media acera.

-Hum… que extraño. –decía el héroe Rider Sin Licencia, héroe de Clase C y rango 7. Al saber la gente que el monstruo había sido derrotado empezaron a aplaudir al ciclista que intentaba mover el cadáver del kaijin a un lugar donde no estorbara.

Mientras a unas cuadras más adelante el héroe por pasatiempo corría aún como loco por las saturadas calles de Tokio-3.

Una vez llegó a su destino divisó un enorme instituto encargado de la educación de los jóvenes, se adentró siendo observado con extrañeza por algunos.

Una vez cerca de las oficinas entró a la que parecía la de inscripciones.

-Buenos días. –saludó el chico a la secretaria.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –cuestionó la mujer viendo con extrañeza el traje de Shinji.

-Quiero entrar a este instituto. –dijo Shinji como respuesta, entonces un hombre extraño de alto porte apareció y se le acercó.

-Empiezas mañana, salón 2-A, no llegues tarde. –dijo el hombre tomando una fotografía del joven para hacer una credencial a futuro, Shinji miraba extrañado y se encogió en hombros para volver a su casa.

-"Eso sí que fue muy fácil." –pensaba Shinji mientras que iba de regreso a su hogar para ver una película.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras que Shinji caminaba pensaba en lo que había pasado en esos últimos años, desde que empezó su actividad de héroe.

-"Ya tengo tres años desde que inicié en esto, cada día parece que el mal sigue igual o aumentando; quizá mis acciones no tengan efecto en el mundo. Es más, a estas alturas me extraña que no tenga fanáticos, me extraña que la gente no me vea como el héroe que soy." –pensaba mientras que seguía caminando por la calle con una bolsa en la mano. -"Aunque por los lugares donde vivo no hay mucha gente, quizá por los constantes ataques de monstruos y criminales… solo espero saber qué tal me irá mañana." –seguía en su pensamiento mirando otra bolsa en su mano. –"Qué extraño uniforme el que me dieron para el colegio, es simple. Pero así tal vez pueda hacer una identidad secreta pues cuando haya una emergencia iré con mi traje de héroe puesto."

Una vez que llegó a su departamento simplemente se preparó su cena y se dispuso a dormir pensando en lo que sería su día siguiente.

.

-XXXXX-

En el instituto donde el Tercer Elegido acababa de entrar un par de jóvenes platicaba en su salón mientras que veían al chico nuevo llegar, les extrañó pues no lo conocían además de que no expresaba mucho que digamos.

-Genial, otro Ayanami. –dijo un chico deportista llamado Touji Suzuhara, luego de eso su amigo le respondió.

-Pues no sé qué pensar, ojalá sea buen chico. –respondió Kensuke Aida, un chico de lentes fanático de los asuntos militares.

Shinji se acercó al primer asiento que vio y se sentó, momentos después los demás alumnos seguidos del profesor fueron llegando. El profesor estuvo hablando sobre lo que fue el Segundo Impacto y su viaje a la Antártida, siendo sincero Shinji estaba muy aburrido.

Por lo demás varios le hablaron, les pareció interesante que alguien como él estuviera en el colegio y lo más interesante era su rostro imperturbable.

Incluso Rei Ayanami parecía mostrar una pizca de interés ante la llegada del héroe por hobby.

-Entonces, luego de varios estudios se comprobó que el exponencial aumento de kaijins se debió en parte a las secuelas del Segundo Impacto. –narraba el profesor de manera aburrida, varios alumnos ya estaban siendo presa de Morfeo mientras que otros simplemente se habían ido de ese salón al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras Shinji revisaba su computadora, por alguna extraña razón empezó a recibir mensajes aprobatorios de algunas chicas, cosa que iba pasando de largo pues no estaba interesado.

Un alumno que se sentía en cierta forma celoso y molesto por las atenciones al chico nuevo era Touji Suzuhara, que cuando fuera la hora del receso le enseñaría al novato cómo son las cosas en Marduk.

Una hora después sonó el timbre del descanso y todos salieron, al igual Shinji quien decidió ir al tejado del edificio para tomar el aire.

Cuando ya estuvo en la terraza se reclinó en la baranda metálica hasta que escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, pero no le dio importancia.

-Oye chico nuevo, veo que te has adaptado bien a este colegio. –decía el deportista con cierto dejo de molestia mirando desafiante a Shinji.

-Pues es algo aburrido, me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido. –respondió sinceramente Shinji manteniendo su rostro apacible y sin signos de emoción alguna.

-Déjame decirte algo, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. –decía Touji aun provocando a Shinji, simplemente no le ponía atención.

-No tengo intención de pelear si es lo que esperas. –respondió el Tercer Elegido sin cambiar su semblante serio, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El deportista era de carácter muy volátil, prueba de eso era que su mano empuñada se acercaba al rostro del Héroe por Pasatiempo. En cosa de nada su puño impactó en su rostro sin tener la reacción esperada por el deportista.

Shinji no se movió ni un milímetro al tener el puño del deportista en su nariz. Mientras Touji Suzuhara se quejaba del dolor intenso en su mano al punto de caer al suelo llorando cual Magdalena.

.

-XXXXX-

En un edificio bastante extraño y protegido un grupo de personas dialogaban sobre los últimos asuntos acontecidos, la Asociación de Héroes era un organismo casi independiente encargado de la seguridad global en diferentes ámbitos.

Hace tres años fue fundada por un multimillonario luego de enterarse de que su nieto había sido salvado por un desconocido, desde entonces muchas personas fueron reclutadas y los héroes laboraban ya por el mundo.

-Entonces no podemos confiar en que los Clase A derroten a kaijins de esa magnitud. –dijo uno de los hombres trajeados revisando varias listas en su carpeta.

-Debimos dejar de dudar y enviar a los Clase S, ahora NERV fue puesto a cargo cuando ataque uno de esos. –terminó otro de los hombres presentes.

-Eventualmente la Asociación volverá a tener los créditos, quizá en una de esas NERV no lo logre, además apenas tienen un Evangelion operativo. –dijo una mujer de los altos mandos.

-Lo sabemos, será cuestión de saber si realmente es un kaijin o fue un ángel el que atacó Tokio-3.

-Si es un ángel quizá no haya mucha oportunidad, pero no fue un EVA el que venció a aquel ángel o kaijin. –habló uno más anciano.

-Por lo que SEELE nos dijo en estos tiempos empezarían, si aparecen kaijins en sus ataques estaremos en problemas.

-Tendremos el control del asunto. –dijo otra voz aún más joven, una señorita de cabello verde claro y con un vestido de una pieza de color negro abierto en la parte baja, a pesar de ser joven el vestido se ceñía muy bien a su figura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bien, empiezo a aclarar, es la primera ocasión en la que escribo para One Punch Man y espero que les guste esto. Respecto a este fic en cuanto a Evangelion he hecho a Shinji con 17 años pues así sería mejor adaptado a la historia de ONE, no sé pero me pareció bien.**

 **Espero que no me crucifiquen por escribir semejante locura, pero ya existe un crossover de OPM y EVA en inglés llamado 'You Are The Hero'. Que lleva una temática similar pero con Saitama como el sensei de Shinji, cosa que no sabría cómo plasmar o explicar.**

 **Como pudieron notar éste protagonista conserva su cabello pues solamente entrenó un año, a diferencia de Saitama que entrenó uno y medio. Respecto a añadir a Genos a la historia, siento decir que no sé cómo hacerlo pero tengo planeada una sorpresa para el siguiente episodio.**

 **No sé si éste fic deberá seguir más el guión de One Punch Man o de Evangelion, trataré de desarrollar bien esta historia, espero sea bien recibida y pues sin más que decir me despido.**


	2. La androide solitaria

**Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 2: La androide solitaria

* * *

 **Evangelion, One Punch Man, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue hecha como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Esta historia no estará centrada en el romance, si acaso alguna que otra escena… pero en este episodio no. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Respondiendo a los comentarios!**_

 **XIX-Phanthom** **:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo. Respecto a lo que me has dicho, no lo he aclarado pero uso: -XXXXX- para separar secuencias, además en los párrafos voy explicando el lugar y el tiempo en el que están. Tienes razón, debería especificar sobre eso, lo siento si te has perdido al leer; ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Roy4** **:** ¡Gracias por el comentario amigo! :D, respecto a lo de tu PC… lo siento en verdad, se me hace raro que no quiera reproducir videos; igualmente está el manga o el webcomic por si quieres leerlos o luego te los puedo pasar. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el primer capítulo, además tienes razón pues las cosas se van a poner interesantes :).

 **Deathmask83** **:** Que bueno que te gustara, ojalá te guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-XXXXX- (Cambio de secuencia, lugar o escena).

-Diálogo. –dijo tal.

-"Pensamiento." –repasaba en su cabeza, etc.

-*Radio, teléfono, etc.* -dijo por la radio.

 _ **Lugares, fechas, etc.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _La androide solitaria_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Sede de la Asociación de Héroes (Tokio-2)**_

Dentro de un edificio blindado casi tanto como el cuartel de NERV, varios hombres se hallaban reunidos en una mesa rectangular con varios documentos en mano. Todos asumían un rostro serio pues lo que hablaba ante ellos era nada menos que un monolito, con un color negro, los grabados 'SEELE' con la cifra '01' en medio y debajo del número el texto 'SOUND ONLY'.

Keel Lorentz hablaba con los líderes de la Asociación que velaba por la seguridad de los civiles. Todos escuchaban con atención al viejo que por lo que parecía y por los rostros de los presentes, decía algo importante.

-Deben tenerlo en cuenta, no todos sus héroes podrán con la amenaza que describen los Rollos del Mar Muerto. Esto va más allá de una amenaza nivel Dragón en caso de que uno de esos ángeles llegue a NERV. –se escuchaba provenir desde el monolito holográfico, la voz del anciano expresaba su seriedad capaz de intimidar a los más rudos. –Es por eso que se creó el EVA, cuando NERV lo identifique como un ángel ustedes cesarán sus operaciones. No hay más.

Dicho esto el oscuro monolito desapareció dejando a varios de los presentes con una mueca de fastidio. Sobre todo a un hombre de aspecto mayor con una nariz redondeada y cabello blanquecino por la edad.

-Ese comité realmente sabe cómo intimidar. –dijo uno más joven trajeado y de anteojos mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-Conocemos bien a SEELE, por fortuna no somos nosotros en quienes tiene puesta su atención. –respondió otro con una barba medio afeitada y cabello corto en puntas, igualmente trajeado como el resto de los presentes.

Tenía razón, las cosas serían muy diferentes si SEELE tuviera los ojos puestos en la Asociación de Héroes.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En la casa de Shinji (Suburbios económicos de Tokio-3)**_

En una zona departamental casi abandonada, el héroe por pasatiempo vivía su tarde de viernes de manera normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Simplemente veía el sol dar en su rostro con una regadera de plantas en la mano.

-"Me he vuelto demasiado fuerte." –pensaba el Tercer Elegido mientras regaba sus plantas mostrando sus ojos vacíos. –"Por más que el mal aumente en número no me importa. Solo soy héroe por gusto propio, combatir el mal en nombre de la justicia me proporciona placer y satisfacción; es lo que me ha mantenido vivo aun cuando pierdo las ganas de vivir." –seguía en su ensimismamiento al mismo tiempo que regaba un cactus. –"Sin embargo, estoy frente a un gran problema… mis emociones se debilitan día tras día, me estoy volviendo frío… no siento miedo ni alegría, ni emoción o furia." –seguía pensando mientras recordaba a algunos de los villanos que había vencido sin mostrar un ápice de emoción.

-"Quizá perdí la capacidad de ser humano a cambio de poder… antes cuando peleaba, mi corazón sentía toda clase de emociones, miedo, pánico, ira… pero ahora… ya no pasa nada." –pensaba todavía Shinji con varios monstruos derrotados en mente. –"Toda pelea termina con un solo golpe, después simplemente llego a mi casa y limpio mis guantes. No importa a lo que me enfrente, no hay luchas de vida o muerte, no hay peleas de agallas." –se decía a sí mismo Shinji. –"Son como insectos para mí."

En ese momento un mosquito empezó a volar cerca de la mano de Shinji, zumbando de manera molesta hasta detenerse en la mano del héroe por hobby.

-"Sí, es lo mismo que aplastar un insecto. No siento nada cuando los mato." –pensó para dar un palmetazo a su mano izquierda donde estaba el insecto provocando una ligera corriente de aire. –Justo así, sip. No sentí nada. –dijo levantado su mano revelando que el mosquito seguía vivo y volando sobre su cabeza.

Aplaudió intentando atrapar al mosquito y éste salió volando aún como sin nada, donde estaba el insecto trató de atraparlo con su mano y el resultado fue el mismo. Se desesperó cuando el mosquito se detuvo en su cabeza, cerca de una de sus sienes y Shinji golpeó su cara creyendo que podría matar al insecto.

Para su mala fortuna el molesto mosco seguía vivo, su expresión cambió a una de total frustración mientras enfocaba al mosquito. Fue cuando lo localizó que empezó un ataque desesperado por alcanzar al mosquito donde aparecía y desaparecía a través de su balcón tratando de matar al mosquito, por más rápido que se moviera le era imposible atinar un golpe.

Cuando creyó haberlo atrapado abrió sus manos topándose con que el mosquito se había ido de aquel sitio, frustrado lo buscó pero definitivamente había desaparecido.

¡Puta madre! ¡Lo dejé escapar! –gruñía mientras cerraba fuertemente su boca. -¡Maldito mosquito! –dijo enfadado mientras rechinaba los dientes.

.

-XXXXX-

En otra parte de aquella ciudad cierto mosquito que había abordado al héroe por hobby, volaba pacíficamente hasta llegar a una figura más siniestra que se encontraba en el aire.

Una chica mosquito, su cuerpo simulaba ser el de una muy atractiva mujer pero su piel, antenas, color y alas le hacían ver como un mosquito gigante. La figura sonreía mientras más mosquitos se juntaban a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que la chica llamaba a más insectos.

.

-XXXXX-

De vuelta en el departamento de Shinji, el Tercer Elegido miraba un programa de televisión de manera tranquila. En el programa se encontraba un par de hombres dialogando casualmente sobre los mosquitos y su sobrepoblación.

-¿Plaga masiva de mosquitos? Sí, claro. –decía escéptico el joven héroe para que luego el programa se detuviera de golpe.

En plena transmisión el programa fue interrumpido por una noticia de emergencia en la televisión, un hombre de traje blanco y mirada alterada empezó a hablar al estar al aire.

-*Interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia urgente*. –ante la mención de urgencia Shinji puso más atención. –*Una larga parvada de mosquitos se dirige en éste momento a los suburbios de Tokio-3*. –hablaba el hombre mientras que una gota de sudor surcaba el rostro de Shinji y una mueca de sorpresa se formaba. –*Ciudadanos de Tokio-3, no salgan de sus casas. El nivel de emergencia es: Demonio*. –dijo el conductor del noticiero para luego mostrar imágenes del ganado que fue atacado por la parvada. –*El ganado que ha sido atacado por la parvada de mosquitos ha quedado hasta los huesos*. –Las imágenes eran perturbadoras, las vacas estaban completamente muertas y secas. Luego de eso mostraron una imagen en video de la parvada. –*Así es como se ve la parvada de mosquitos en vivo. ¡Es como si fuera una tormenta de mosquitos!*

Ante las palabras del conductor, Shinji ensombreció su expresión por una de miedo. Pensaba que iba a estar a salvo pero quizá no.

-Espera, yo vivo en Tokio-3… debo cerrar las ventanas. –dijo mientras que se levantaba a cerrar los vidrios para que los mosquitos no entraran a su casa.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En ese momento en las solitarias calles de Tokio-3**_

En las vacías calles se escuchaban risas, un hombre se carcajeaba por lo que acababa de hacer. Un tipo de aspecto de mediana edad vestido en una camiseta negra y pantalón blanco con un gorro adornando su cabeza.

El hombre jalaba una enorme bolsa con una mano mientras con la otra llevaba una vara metálica, su sonrisa de satisfacción lo delataba como un delincuente que en esos momentos salía de un local vacío.

-¡Ajaja! Dejaron abandonadas las tiendas por la advertencia. –se bufaba el ladrón mientras recargaba la vara de metal en su hombro. –Vaya que son estúpidos. Una picadura de mosquito no mata a nadie, estoy dispuesto a perder un poco de mi sangre si me puedo salir con la mía.

Mientras el delincuente hablaba al aire un objeto muy pequeño impactó en la cabeza del delincuente tirando su gorro en el proceso. El asustado tipo volteó tras de sí para intentar identificar a su atacante, en éste caso sus atacantes.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –se cuestionó el ladrón sorprendido y como si fuera su respuesta una enorme parvada de mosquitos lo rodeó a una gran velocidad.

El hombre gemía de dolor mientras su cuerpo entero era succionado por los insectos, los cuales engordaron ante la mirada aterrada del delincuente. La piel del ladrón se arrugó en unos instantes e incluso sus ojos fueron succionados por los insectos.

Finalmente los mosquitos se alejaron mostrando al esquelético ladrón que básicamente estaba momificado con una mueca de horror en su arrugado rostro. El cuerpo seco cayó de rodillas completamente muerto sazonando con que su cuerpo se partió a la mitad dando fin al delincuente, una escena grotesca.

Luego de eso en pleno aire y sobre los edificios, los mosquitos se reunían en círculo alrededor de algo o alguien. De nuevo se mostraba la chica híbrido de mosquito, mientras que extendía los brazos y los insectos le rodeaban entregando la sangre que había succionado, cuando terminaron su ofrenda la chica suspiró.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? –preguntaba ligeramente molesta la mosquito. –Esta no es la cantidad suficiente de sangre. Ahora vayan y consíganme más. –ordenó mientras que un número considerable de insectos se alejaban de ella.

En otra parte de la parvada un láser de baja intensidad quemaba a varios mosquitos, la líder de ellos se alarmó ante aquel acto.

-"¡! Algunos mosquitos acaban de morir por aquí cerca." –pensaba mientras volteaba a ver sorprendida al suelo, donde una figura rodeada de mosquitos le miraba fijamente.

-Ya veo. –empezó a hablar la figura. –Tú haces que los mosquitos chupen sangre para que te la den a ti. –decía la figura de manera seria. Entre la multitud de mosquitos se apreciaban dos ojos brillando con intensidad. –Si tú eres la que está usando algún tipo de señal para controlarlos, entonces eso explicaría por qué está sucediendo todo esto. –seguía hablando la extraña figura, no se movía ni un milímetro. –Así que, si me encargo de ti, su ama… esta parvada de mosquitos desaparecerá.

La chica mosquito miró a la figura con cierta arrogancia, la estaba subestimando y por lo que veía solo eran palabrerías de un extraño.

-Je, ahí está mi comida. –dijo la chica apuntando con desprecio a la figura. – ¡Déjenlo seco mis pequeños! –exclamó mientras la parvada embestía a la figura rodeándola por completo.

Luego de eso una extraña luz salió de entre los mosquitos seguida de una explosión que calcinó a los mosquitos que le rodeaban.

Una gran humareda se formó mientras numerosos mosquitos caían tostados, una vez que se disipó la figura se reveló a los ojos de la mosquito. –la extraña figura que provocaba a la mosquito era nada menos que una joven de no más de diecisiete años, tenía una mano extendida de la cual una pequeña flama salía.

Las características de la joven eran extrañas, su cuerpo era metálico moldeando la figura de una chica atractiva, lo único humano que se distinguía era su rostro cuyas facciones eran exquisitas, sus ojos azules y su cabello rojo como el fuego peinado en dos largas coletas sostenidas por dos metálicos broches. Su atuendo consistía de una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón que se ceñía muy bien a su metálico cuerpo. No cabía duda, era una cyborg.

La mirada de la cyborg era firme mientras apuntaba con su robótica mano a la mosquito, su mirada era fría y cargada de autoridad mientras preparaba su próximo ataque.

-Te eliminaré. –dijo la cyborg mientras aun apuntaba a la chica mosquito. –Así que quédate quieta.

-Jeje… ¿Tú? ¿Eliminarme? –burlaba la chupasangre con voz amenazante y una sonrisa provocativa.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En el departamento de Shinji**_

El héroe por pasatiempo aplaudió con una fuerza creyendo que había podido aplastar al mosquito, su rostro estaba verdaderamente deformado por la furia.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó con las manos aún en la posición de aplauso, para su mayor molestia el mosquito que cazaba seguía vivo. Simplemente no podía creer que matara monstruos más rápidos y no pudiera con unos simples mosquitos, rechinó sus dientes en señal de frustración.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **De vuelta en las calles de Tokio-3**_

-Te incineraré. –dijo fríamente la pelirroja cyborg mientras cargaba energía en su mano, luego de eso disparó.

En ese momento la chica mosquito arremetió contra la pelirroja, bajó a una gran velocidad esquivando con agilidad el rayo provocando un zumbido. La cyborg no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, uno de sus brazos metálicos fue arrancado por la mosquito que había caído en picada dispuesta a matarla.

-He, ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Su pierna? –burlaba la chica mosquito mirando su aguijón con el brazo de la pelirroja, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. – ¿Dónde están mis piernas? –se preguntaba confundida la chica mosquito mirando que sus piernas habían sido arrancadas desde las rodillas. Miró hacia donde la pelirroja estaba encontrándose con que ella le había cortado las piernas, una mueca de odio se dibujó en el rostro de la mosquito.

-Es inútil, no puedes escapar de mí. –hablaba la cyborg con voz amenazante mientras preparaba más energía en su mano restante dispuesta a incinerar a la insecto.

-"¿Qué es ella?". –pensaba alarmada la mosquito mientras volaba con varios mosquitos alrededor de ella. –"Si no hago nada podría morir". –entonces recordó a los otros mosquitos que había enviado a los bosques. –"Invocaré a cada mosquito que alcance mi señal en un radio de 50 kilómetros." –seguía pensando pero al parecer no llegarían tan rápido. –"Parece que toda la ciudad está escondida, pero debe haber más sangre en el bosque".

Entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró para que los mosquitos fueran con ella, extendió sus manos y voló más alto para luego exclamar.

-Todas mis pequeñas vengan ahora a mí… ¡Inyecten el caliente y pegajoso jugo de sus vientres en mi cuerpo! –dicha esta exclamación un enorme número de mosquitos se acercaba desde los bosques.

-Te dije que es inútil. –replicó la cyborg desde el suelo, entonces vio el remolino gigante de mosquitos que se amontonaron sobre ella. –"El número de mosquitos se ha multiplicado, creo que ella no sólo estaba recolectando sangre en esta ciudad, también en los alrededores".

Un poco sorprendida la cyborg miraba al huracán de mosquitos que rodeaba a aquella chica. Su incinerador estaba casi cargado, igualmente pensaba en lo que veía.

-"Perece que la sangre no solo le sirve como alimento… ella está llamando a más y más." –pensaba la androide con algo de preocupación. –"Mejor acabo con esto antes de que termine de invocarlos".

La cyborg estaba a punto de abrir fuego contra los mosquitos cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente por una voz desconocida.

-¡Vuelve acá! ¡Tú, pequeña mierda! –ante esa voz la pelirroja se alarmó y volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un joven de quizá su misma edad vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa negra. Nadie menos que Shinji Ikari.

En ese momento el héroe por pasatiempo perseguía al mismo mosquito que lo había estado molestando en esas últimas horas, su rostro mostraba verdadera furia mientras perseguía al insecto chupasangre.

-"¿Qué le pasa a ese?" –se preguntaba mentalmente la cyborg pelirroja mirando confundida al chico.

-¡AÚN NO ACABO CONTIGO MALDITA! –gritó encolerizado el Tercer Elegido atravesando la calle hasta llegar a donde estaba el campo de batalla, se detuvo al observar semejante nube. -¿Qué es esa nube? Huh… está retorciéndose y llena… ¿de mosquitos? Guaah. –asqueó el héroe por pasatiempo al ver la densa nube de mosquitos que estaban inyectando la sangre en su ama.

-Tú, escóndete en un lugar seguro. Los mosquitos están siendo controlados por alguien y si ella te ve estoy segura de que te atacará. –advertía la pelirroja llamando la atención del superhéroe.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba algo asustado Shinji.

Mientras, dentro de la tormenta de mosquitos un rostro femenino formó una maligna sonrisa, al parecer estaba lista para su siguiente ataque.

-¿Eso es malo? Hay que huir. –dijo Shinji a la pelirroja, pero esta parecía haber centrado su atención a la nube de insectos sobre ellos.

De un momento a otro los mosquitos, todos embistieron hacia donde estaba la cyborg como si fueran un asqueroso cometa de insectos. Muchos edificios quedaron cubiertos de insectos y dentro de ese desastre la cyborg disparó su incinerador.

Otra explosión se produjo, esta vez de fuego. La onda expansiva arrasó con las calles quemando a su paso plantas y arrastrando autos. En medio de los edificios carbonizados la pelirroja estaba intacta, la palma de su mano restante emanaba humo.

-Veo que puedes hablar el lenguaje humano, asumo que eres tan inteligente como un ser humano. –hablaba firmemente la pelirroja bajando su mano y cerrándola en un puño. –Pero parece que piensas como un mosquito. Hacer que todo el enjambre me atacara es como preguntarme si pudiera incinerar a todos con un disparo. –decía orgullosa hablando sobre su último ataque y tratando de humillar a la mosquito. –Cuando te encontré busqué señales de vida en 500 metros, si es aquí puedo volar toda el área sin preocuparme por casualidades… Oh no… -dijo recordando a Shinji, el cual estaba en medio de su ataque incinerador. – ¡Sólo había una casualidad! Olvide a aquel chi…

-Oye, me salvaste. –dijo el Tercer Elegido quien, estaba desnudo y con ligeras manchas de ceniza en su piel dejando ver su musculatura, el humo lograba cubrir su entrepierna. -¡Eres genial! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Shinji emocionado desconcertando a la cyborg por haber sobrevivido al ataque. –Tu láser es más efectivo que los insecticidas que tengo en casa. –decía sonriendo y aliviado hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una risa.

La risa provenía desde arriba, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la chica mosquito. Ahora se había transformado pues su color de piel pasó de blanco y negro a tonalidades claras y oscuras de rojo, tenía espinas en sus codos y rodillas, su cabello estaba más largo y los patrones rayados de su piel se acercaban a los de un tigre.

Una sonrisa malvada adornaba el rostro de la chica mosquito, sus antes manos ahora eran dos cuchillas enormes y extremadamente afiladas además de que sus piernas perdidas se habían regenerado.

-Mis pequeñas ya cumplieron su propósito, ya no me sirven más. ¿Por qué? Te preguntas. –decía provocativamente la mosquito y de un momento a otro había bajado para desgarrar el torso de la cyborg, la pelirroja apenas podía responder. –Porque soy así de fuerte ahora. –dijo estando detrás de la cyborg.

En ese momento la pelirroja trató de golpear a la mosquito y rápidamente dio vuelta pero su puño no alcanzó más que el aire. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de la cyborg era cortado por algo que casi no se podía ver, la mosquito se movía y atacaba a una velocidad descomunal. La sorprendida pelirroja solamente miraba cómo era despedazada mientras la mosquito se burlaba de ella.

-Hohoho, que débil y frágil eres. –decía la chica mosquito mientras cortaba a la cyborg. –Tu cabeza será lo siguiente. –sentenció después de haber cortado las piernas de la androide.

-"Ya veo, entre más sangre consume, más rápido y poderoso se vuelve su cuerpo". –pensaba la cyborg aceptando su derrota mientras se desplomaba y se preparaba para ser cercenada por la mosquito. –"Bajé mi guardia y ahora no tengo posibilidades contra ella… sólo me queda explotar para acabar esto… Lo siento doctor". –seguía ensimismada la pelirroja que ya había perdido un ojo mientras activaba su secuencia de autodestrucción, un orbe azul emanaba una fuerte luz mientras la mosquito preparaba su ataque final.

Había llegado hasta éste punto, llegó a su transformación final a pesar de los obstáculos. Tener el poder gracias a la sangre era algo que la chica mosquito agradecía a lo más alto, preparó su cuchilla derecha dispuesta a cortar la cabeza de la molesta cyborg que le atacaba pero de un momento a otro fue bruscamente interrumpida.

Una mano le dio una bofetada a la mosquito, la cual salió disparada con tal fuerza que la sangre dejó una enorme mancha en un edificio. El atacante fue nada menos que Shinji Ikari, quien molesto por los insectos aquellos decidió matar a su ama para que no volvieran más, según él.

-Hombre, en verdad odio los mosquitos. –decía con tranquilidad y una sonrisa el héroe por pasatiempo mientras sacudía el polvo de sus manos. La pelirroja estaba impactada, más que eso. Con su ojo restante admiró cómo un ser tan poderoso como la mosquito era derrotada por aquel desconocido que se había atravesado en su ataque, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! –exclamó la cyborg al ver que Shinji estaba yéndose de aquel sitio. El chico volteó a verla sin mucho interés pero la pelirroja al ver que la escuchaba continuó. -¡Soy una cyborg, he estado peleando en el nombre de la justicia! –decía mientras que el Tercer Elegido le miraba con confusión. – ¡Me llamo Asuka Langley! ¡Por favor dime, tu nombre!

-¿Eh? Yo soy Shinji Ikari, ¿Por qué? –preguntaba extrañado el castaño.

-¡Déjame ser tu discípula! –pidió a gritos la pelirroja dejando aún más confundido a Shinji, la chica tenía un extremo orgullo; una idea en la cabeza que le gritaba que no necesitaba de nadie. Su problema era que cuando alguien salvaba su vida esta buscaba una forma de que le ayudaran.

-Eh… ok, ¿?

Fue entonces que Shinji decidió irse a casa, dejando que la cyborg fuera a donde tuviera que ir ella sola. La pelirroja pensaba en lo que había pasado en ese día, sus descuidos casi le cuestan la vida y a pesar de poder ser reparada en poco tiempo y tener partes reemplazables, su cerebro humano se mantenía dentro de ella. Por esa razón no podía dejar que la mataran a menos que ella estuviera dispuesta a morir. Lo que le quedaba por hacer ahora era regresar a donde el doctor para ser reparada.

Mientras el héroe por pasatiempo regresaba desnudo a su casa un poco confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Un par de días después**_

Era de noche y el Tercer Elegido miraba una película extraña, trataba sobre unos extraños acosadores alienígenas que provocaban a la gente estando ocultos. Una vez que se terminó Shinji encendió la luz y retiró el disco de su reproductor DVD para regresarlo al empaque y al día siguiente devolverla a quien la había alquilado.

-Sin embargo los acosadores sí que dan miedo. –decía a la nada Shinji mientras guardaba el disco y se iba a dormir.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Un poco más tarde**_

El héroe por pasatiempo acomodaba su ropa aun pensando en aquella perturbadora película y perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras tendía en el lazo sus prendas de vestir.

-"Ahora que recuerdo, últimamente yo también he comenzado a sentir como si me estuvieran observando". –pensó mientras fruncía un poco el ceño y miraba al edificio de enfrente, en la terraza, pero no había nada. –"Hasta ahora he derrotado a muchos malvados. Deben haber muchos que me tienen rencor". –pensaba mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación a la sensación de vigía hacia él. –"Aunque, solo estaría bien si tan solo fuera odiado". –pensaba mientras acomodaba su traje en el tendedero. –"Sin embargo, si ese odio e ira se volviera un amor desviado como el de esa película… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?" –pensaba extrañado con su típica mirada sin emociones cuando de repente sintió una sombra pasar detrás de él, su mirada se afiló y alarmado volteó a sus espaldas, no había nada más que su desordenado departamento. –Vaya, está muy sucio.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En el tejado del edificio de enfrente**_

En una tienda de acampar cierta cyborg observaba a su proclamado maestro, desde que le vio derrotar a aquella mosquito con un simple golpe había quedado fascinada con su poder y quería llegar a alcanzar ese nivel. Desde aquel día se dispuso a espiarlo y ya tenía un par de noches que estaba observando a su maestro.

-Investigación sobre el secreto de la fuerza del maestro Shinji. –decía la cyborg para sí misma retirando la mirada de su telescopio. –Han pasado tres días desde que comencé con la investigación. Hasta ahora, el tiempo sigue avanzando sin grandes cambios. –una cámara grababa la vista del balcón del departamento del Tercer Elegido. -¿Estará atento para que no descubran su secreto? Ya debería tener alguna pista. –decía revisando su cuaderno de apuntes, se apreciaban algunas gráficas y esquemas, además de dibujos que parecían ser de Shinji tendiendo su ropa.

Fue un día bastante duro, no obtuvo los resultados que esperaba. Desde que inició con su investigación se había decidido en que encontraría el porqué del poder de su maestro. Tenía bastantes dudas, ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte? Y si no ¿Acaso era también un cyborg? Solo siguiendo con su investigación-acoso encontraría las respuestas.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Esa mañana el héroe por pasatiempo caminaba con calma por las calles de la ciudad, por la apariencia no estaba muy alerta pero si lo estaba. La cyborg le observaba desde atrás de un árbol, el Tercer Elegido se volteó y para ese momento la pelirroja ya se había escondido. El joven castaño sostuvo su barbilla de manera pensativa para luego seguir con su camino.

-"Como lo imaginé, está alerta". –pensaba Asuka mirando a su maestro dirigirse a un restaurante. –"Debo apresurarme".

Finalmente Shinji entró en un restaurante familiar, detrás de una pared la pelirroja miró el anuncio del restaurante para determinar el sitio. Sus sensores enfocaron el anuncio del lugar mostrando mediciones y resultados de la red.

 **Jonasama. RESULT FAMILY RESTAURANT**

-"Cuarto día de la investigación. Es la primera vez que ha salido a comer fuera de su casa". –pensaba sistemáticamente la pelirroja con un rostro de seriedad mientras se quedaba parada viendo el anuncio del restaurante. –"Ya veo. El secreto de su fuerza tal vez esté en su alimentación". –luego de eso Asuka empezó a apuntar más cosas en su cuaderno.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Dentro del restaurante**_

Shinji se había sentado en una de las mesas de allí, sostenía una hoja con el menú que mostraba los platillos del local mientras se decidía por algo barato. Su rostro mantenía esa tranquilidad imperturbable, segundos después una joven mesera se le acercó.

-¡Buenos días! El día de hoy estamos ofreciendo ofertas en el bistec. –dijo la mesera sonriente sosteniendo una libreta para anotar el pedido de Shinji, quien estaba vestido con su traje de héroe. – ¡Y sugerimos este plato! –dijo sonriente señalando en el menú de Shinji un platillo con un bistec muy llamativo, Shinji le miraba expectante.

Por mala fortuna del destino, Shinji era pobre. Su padre siendo uno de los mayores líderes militares ni siquiera se molestaba en darle unos cuantos yenes, aunque recordó que debía ir a NERV cuando le llamaran. Básicamente estaría trabajando para ellos, entonces le deberían de pagar un sueldo…

Shinji bajó el menú dejándolo en la mesa y sacó su monedero, revisó el dinero que llevaba, sólo 300 yenes.

-Eh, bueno… en todo caso… quiero el más barato. –dijo para luego voltear a ver a la joven mesera.

-El de 150 gramos, ¿No? –cuestionó despreocupada la chica dispuesta a apuntar un bistec a su pedido.

-Eh, no… éste. –dijo apuntando al más barato, un complemento. Papas fritas.

-Sí, unas papas fritas. –dijo sonriendo esperando a que Shinji dijera o pidiera otra cosa.

Se quedaron así unos segundos mientras la mesera esperaba de pie algún otro pedido por parte de Shinji.

-Ah, es todo. –otros segundos más de silencio hicieron que la mesera se fuera a la cocina a pedir la orden del héroe, mientras éste pensaba. –Aaah… creo que ya es hora de trabajar. –se recriminaba mientras mostraba rostro agotado. –No quiero.

Mientras tanto, en un par de mesas detrás del joven, la misma cyborg vigilaba al héroe tras una taza de café. Unos minutos más tarde llevaron la orden del joven Ikari, un plato simple con papas fritas y dos pequeñas raciones de mostaza y kétchup.

-¡Disfrútelas! –exclamó la mesera para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a la cocina y seguir trabajando, Shinji miraba con algo de decepción su pequeño plato de comida.

-¿En serio? Son pocas. –dijo en voz baja con su vista vacía sobre el plato de papas, entre ellas una muy larga que casi cruzaba el plato entero. – ¿Esto cuesta 300 yenes? Y sólo hay una de las súper largas que me gustan. De eso las demás no son más que flácidas papas no crujientes. –su tono sereno de voz rayaba ligeramente a la molestia, cerró los ojos suspirando con resignación. –Vaya, hoy no estoy de suerte.

Por otra parte la cyborg centraba su atención a cada palabra y movimiento de Shinji, sus sensores ópticos se enfocaron en el plato de papas mientras que analizaban la enorme papa de la que había hablado Shinji.

-"¿Es eso?" –pensaba Asuka perdiendo su enfoque y disimulando con su café pues Shinji en ese momento se levantaba para ir al baño. De un instante a otro la cyborg hizo su jugada.

Shinji después de unos minutos regresaba a comer sus papas, había aliviado su vejiga para ahora regresar a consumir su alimento. Caminó a través del restaurante hasta su mesa, una vez sentado volvió a enfocar su vista al plato llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Huh?... La papa larga… ¿Ya no está? –susurraba enojado el héroe por hobby, en ese momento la joven mesera se acercaba al sitio llevando una bandeja vacía en la mano, de repente Shinji llamó su atención. –Oye.

-¿Sí?

-Hay una menos. –habló Shinji sorprendiendo a la mesera. –Verás, había una papa larga; la más larga. Había una muy larga, mientras estuve en el baño pues… no se la habrán comido, ¿Verdad?

-¿Huh? –la mesera se empezaba a preocupar.

-Ah, ¿Viste quién se la comió? –preguntaba Shinji poniéndose de pie.

-Si desea, puedo llamar al encargado. –replicó la joven que a esas alturas estaba asustada.

-Eh, no es necesario. No se preocupe. –dijo ya resignado el héroe volviendo a su lugar mientras la mesera volvía a lo suyo con aquel susto del día.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En un callejón cercano al restaurante…**_

-"Salió a comer a un restaurante familiar y sólo pidió papas fritas… esto es improbable para una persona normal". –pensaba Asuka sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico con aquella larga papa dentro. –"En ese caso esto… esto debe ser la llave hacia la fuerza del maestro Shinji, las probabilidades de que sea un menú especial son muy altas". –su mente maquinaba mil maneras en que Shinji podría usar esa "llave", para de esa forma alcanzar su poder. –"Tal vez el secreto sea la forma de cocinar o el condimento, sin embargo…" –pensaba para luego ponerse un guante de hule y sostener la papa frita frente a ella. –Por donde se vea, no es más que una papa, ¿Acaso el secreto no es su alimentación? –luego de esa reflexión con su otra mano sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. –De todas formas, enviaré los datos y pediré un análisis.

El orgullo de Asuka se canalizó de manera diferente a través del tiempo, sus objetivos se convirtieron en ser la mejor y pelear por la justicia. En cada batalla sus enemigos eran destruidos, no sentía la menor piedad por ellos pues tenía sus razones para odiar la maldad.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **De nuevo en las calles de Tokio-3**_

Shinji caminaba de vuelta a su casa, su día había ido mal. Su almuerzo fue arruinado y por esa razón caminaba con un rostro de molestia.

-¿Quién fue el que se comió mis papas? Además, se comió la más larga que yo quería comer. –refunfuñaba mientras caminaba con molestia, entonces recordó algo. Aquella idea que le llegó al ver esa película. –Espera, ¡¿Realmente hay un acosador?! –se preguntaba mientras volteaba hacia todos lados con cierto nerviosismo y molestia.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En la casa de Shinji**_

Luego de llegar a su casa Shinji decidió vigilar la entrada del edificio donde vivía, unos metros atrás de la entrada se encontraba hincado vigilando por si alguien se acercaba.

-Maldito… voy a matarte. –decía molesto y harto el Tercer Elegido mientras vigilaba la entrada al edificio. –"Si lo espero aquí, lo encontraré. Por esta zona no vive nadie aparte de mí; en resumen, si alguien aparece frente a mi casa será el acosador". –pensaba de manera lógica con su mirada clavada en la entrada del edificio. –"No, será el que se robó mis papas fritas".

Se quedó fijo en ese sitio durante un largo rato esperando que aquel 'acosador' llegara. Tomaría un tiempo pero valdría la pena…

 **Dos horas después…**

-No viene nadie. –se decía a sí mismo el héroe por hobby en la misma posición en la que estaba hace dos horas.

Un poco más lejos de allí, detrás de donde Shinji se encontraba, la pelirroja Asuka le vigilaba con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué está haciendo el maestro?" –se preguntaba Asuka mirando a un hincado Shinji mirando el edificio donde vivía. –"Ha estado así por dos horas... debe estar haciendo algún tipo de entrenamiento de visualización".

Su mirada estaba centrada en Shinji mientras la cyborg permanecía acostada sobre una baranda cercana al edificio donde Shinji vivía, se preguntaba en la manera de obtener el poder de su maestro sin tener que depender de él para ello. Su orgullo le pedía que estuviera vigilándolo de cerca para así seguir ella sola, no pudo seguir reflexionando pues su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Ya obtuvo los resultados?... muchas gracias profesor. –dijo seriamente la pelirroja al auricular del celular, luego de eso decidió irse a ver los resultados. –Entonces iré para allá.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono se alejó del edificio en silencio, por fortuna Shinji ni se dio por enterado.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Un poco más tarde, en un alquiler de películas**_

En ese momento Shinji estaba devolviendo la película que había visto la noche anterior, aún con esa molestia pintada en el rostro, al final el dichoso acosador no apareció y de paso estuvo dos horas y media esperándolo.

Finalmente decidió dejarlo de lado por un momento y devolver la película que había alquilado, en ese momento la estaba entregando en un buzón para ahorrarse la entrada al local.

De cualquier forma seguía enojado por el asunto del robo de sus papas, refunfuñaba mientras que dejaba la película en el correo.

-Tsk, al final no apareció nadie. –chasqueó la lengua el héroe por hobby una vez que había dejado la película en el buzón de devoluciones. De repente unos gritos detrás de él llamaron su atención.

Cuando volteó pudo divisar la fuente de los gritos, varias personas escapaban desesperados alejándose lo más que podían de una tienda de cosméticos. Las personas cercanas al lugar estaban bajo ataque.

Uno de ellos fue atacado por la misteriosa presencia, al parecer tenía en el rostro una especie de sustancia blanquecina que rápidamente redujo su cara a una pasa gris, sus quejidos eran débiles y se retorcía en el suelo al igual que otras víctimas que allí se hallaban.

El misterioso ser responsable de los ataques reía con maldad viendo a sus víctimas arrugarse y quedando débiles.

-Jejeje, ¡Los dejaré flácidos a todos! –burlaba el extraño ser, hombre, mejor dicho. Su aspecto era el de un varón delgado y alto, vestido en una camisa femenina de color rojo, pantalones y chaqueta de color negro y armado con un bastón enorme con forma de Y en una mano y con una especie de tubo dentífrico en la otra. Por su aspecto parecía un travesti, pues su largo cabello rubio y sus facciones femeninas concordaban con las femeninas expresiones vocales del tipo.

-Ten cuidado. –escuchó el tipo que llevaba además una mascarilla rosa, al mirar se topó con el héroe por hobby. –Han pasado muchas cosas, no estoy de buen humor. –el travesti bufó mientras con su bastón apuntaba al joven Ikari.

-Ese cabello, al fin te encuentro. –dijo el tipo mirando con malicia a Shinji.

-¿Huh?

-¿Me recuerdas? –Shinji se estaba confundiendo. –Hace un año, me derrotaste de un golpe; a mí, el Señor Cirugía Plástica con una recompensa de grado B. –el Tercer Elegido mostraba cada vez más desconcierto en su rostro, el tipo continuó. –Por el shock de haber perdido ante ti la cara de la que tanto me enorgullecía se cayó. Desde ese día entrené mucho y me hice un tratamiento facial, ¡Y te estuve buscando!

-Acaso… –Shinji parecía comprender a dónde quería llegar el hombre aquel.

-¡Así es! ¿Ya lo recuerdas? –amenazaba el Señor Cirugía Plástica. –Mientras te buscaba me volví un monstruo y me he vuelto mucho más fuerte. –decía con orgullo el tipo, Shinji solo puso una mano en su cintura provocando ligeros rechinidos en su inseparable traje de héroe.

-Así que se trata de eso. –dijo Shinji pensativo.

-Yo ya lo sabía, si causaba problemas por todos lados terminaría encontrándome contigo. –burló el travesti, Shinji pensaba y respondió.

-Al fin lo entiendo… así que fuiste tú. –dijo levantando la mirada de vuelta al hombre.

-¿Podrás ganarme ahora que estoy tan terso y reluciente? –bufó el Señor Cirugía Plástica preparándose para pelear.

-Realmente no te recuerdo. –replicó Shinji.

-¿Ah?

Shinji por fin lo comprendió, flácidos, el tipo éste dejaba flácidos a las personas que atacaba. Igual que las papas "fritas" que comió al a fuerza esa mañana por que un extraño se comió las crujientes que él quería.

-Sin embargo fuiste tú… –siguió hablando Shinji con su rostro neutro mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al tipo. – ¡Fuiste tú el acosador que se comió mis papas!

De un momento a otro su mirada se afiló y su voz mostró un coraje tremendo que intimidó al hombre, su capa se agitó con el viento mientras que del terror la mascarilla del Señor Cirugía Plástica se caía.

Un solo sonido resonó por el lugar.

¡PAM!

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En un taller extraño cerca de Tokio-3**_

-Su componente principal es la papa. –se escuchaba de una voz femenina dentro del lugar. –Tiene 24 calorías, 1.8 gramos de grasa, 4.2 de carbohidratos, 0.035 de azúcar y 0.32 gramos de sal. –decía Asuka revisando los análisis que le habían llegado de aquel doctor al que ella frecuentaba.

La cyborg se encontraba revisando una pantalla donde mostraba la información, tomaba el monitor con ciertas ansias y leía con detalle cada parte de los resultados.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó arrodillándose frustrada. – ¡Es una simple papa frita! –se levantó del suelo revisando la fragmentada papa de Shinji ya más repuesta de su ira. –"Entonces su alimentación también es normal, no cambia nada en comparación con la de una persona promedio. Al final no descubrí nada". –pensaba con una mueca de furia en el rostro. –"Como pensé, tal vez el maestro sea un cyborg como yo". –entonces su mirada se levantó reflejando un brillo amarillo en sus ojos, un brillo de orgullo y apatía. –Sólo me queda tomar las medidas necesarias. –dijo con arrogancia ante su decisión final.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **De vuelta a las calles de Tokio-3, frente al alquiler de películas**_

El Tercer Elegido miraba hacia una pared con una mano empuñada, en la pared había un agujero en forma del mismo tipo que trató de atacar a Shinji y que éste dio por el acosador que se comió sus papas.

La mirada de Shinji era filosa mostrando un tremendo coraje, su puño emanaba humo mientras su capa se ondeaba con el aire.

-No me importa que te levantes y vuelvas a querer derrotarme. –regañaba con una voz enfurecida y el ceño fruncido el joven Ikari. –Pero sólo te diré algo… ¡No te comas las papas de los demás! Si quieres pelea, ven a buscarla directamente. –sentenció volteándose en dirección contraria y empezando a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Un poco más tarde, en las calles de Tokio-3**_

-"Si de aquí en adelante sigo con mi actividad de héroe muchas personas me guardarán rencor". –pensaba mientras caminaba bajo la luz naranja del cielo. –"Ese es mi destino y es algo inevitable. Debo cambiar mi punto de vista… sí, tengo que pensar positivamente. En resumen, habrán personas que me agradecerán por lo que hago, en este mundo debe haber alguien… –pensaba mirando su puño para luego mirar hacia el horizonte. –"Han pasado 3 años desde que comencé mi actividad como héroe, aunque no tenga fans creo que debe haber alguien que se dé cuenta de mis acciones, no sería raro que empezaran a aparecer." –seguía en su ensimismamiento mirando al enorme astro rey ocultarse tras las montañas. –Ahora que recuerdo, hubo una chica que quería ser mi discípula.

Una vez que finalizó con su reflexión personal se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su casa.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En los cuarteles de NERV, debajo de Tokio-3**_

Gendo Ikari revisaba las imágenes del enfrentamiento que se había llevado a cabo días atrás, el enorme enjambre de mosquitos y su líder además de su derrota perpetuada de nueva cuenta por su hijo.

-De nuevo con un golpe. –gruñía el Comandante de NERV mirando las imágenes de la chica mosquito explotando en sangre aún con su transformación más poderosa.

Luego de eso el antiguo profesor Kozo Fuyutsuki se acercaba al lugar con una mirada de cansancio, se puso al lado de Gendo para hablar con él.

-¿Qué tanto avance de tu investigación llevas? ¿Al menos tienes una teoría? –preguntó el anciano con cierto escepticismo y cansancio, llevaban ya varios días tratando de teorizar o encontrar lógica a la fuerza de Shinji Ikari.

-Tengo una, dado que tiene la capacidad de traspasar el campo AT de un ángel y destruir a un enemigo explotándolo en sangre, puedo deducir que tiene una especie de habilidad que le permite producir un anti campo AT; por esa razón el tercer ángel explotó en LCL, que es el líquido primordial del que surgió la vida en la Tierra y cuyo origen reside en Lilith. –explicaba Gendo mostrando varios apuntes, esquemas y documentos donde incluso habían dibujos de Shinji.

-O solo es muy fuerte, más de lo que imaginamos. –dijo secamente el anciano siendo observado por su antiguo alumno con cierto odio.

-Encontraré la forma de replicar las habilidades del Tercer Elegido, no me importa el costo. –sentenció Gendo acomodándose en su clásica pose, recargando su rostro sobre sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas por los dedos y cubrían la mitad de su cara.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en el departamento de Shinji**_

La cyborg se hallaba frente a la puerta de la casa del héroe por pasatiempo, sus manos estaban empuñadas ante lo que haría y se preparaba psicológicamente para lo siguiente.

-"Quinto día de la investigación, lo he decidido". –respiró profundamente, se tragó su orgullo y se preparó para lo que venía a continuación. – ¡Maestro! –gritó llamando al que se encontraba allí dentro.

Luego de unos momentos el Tercer Elegido salió para abrir topándose con la chica que había salvado unos días atrás. Un rechinido se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría.

-En serio ha venido. –dijo Shinji resignado por ver a Asuka de nuevo frente a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Un segundo capítulo, me pone contento saber que esta historia está siendo bien recibida por estos lados. Me cuesta un poco adaptar los sucesos pero por este episodio me centré más en One Punch Man y en la sorpresa que tenía preparada para éste capítulo, Asuka Langley.**

 **Siendo un arrogante personaje, de cierta forma ver a Genos me hizo recordarla y para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a una cyborg en mi historia. De igual manera conserva su actitud arrogante, pero no presumida pues su seriedad aumentó al convertirse en una cyborg.**

 **Puede que no tenga una actitud como la de Neon Génesis Evangelion pero en cierta forma canaliza su orgullo en el objetivo de convertirse en la más fuerte, administrando justicia sin piedad a los malvados.**

 **Por esa razón llegó al punto de sobrepasar su orgullo con el deseo de tener fuerza e imponer la justicia en el mundo, razón por la que le pidió a Shinji ser su maestro al ver su tremenda fuerza.**

 **Trataré de acoplar a Asuka a su vieja actitud, además de poner el primer encuentro de Shinji con la Primera Elegida, que no se quedará atrás y tendrá de qué hablar al igual que Asuka.**

 **Gracias a los usuarios que han aceptado esta historia con sus buenos comentarios, además de agradecer a mi colega Erendir por ser prelector de éste y el primer capítulo.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


	3. El trabajo de su padre

**Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 3: El trabajo de su padre.

* * *

 **Evangelion, One Punch Man, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue hecha como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Advierto que hay frases o partes donde se usan palabras ofensivas o altisonantes. Leer bajo su propio criterio.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Respondiendo a los comentarios!**_

 **Roy4** **:** Sep, muchas cosas raras ocurrirán desde ahora.

 **XIX-Phanthom** **:** Gracias, ojalá le guste este capítulo.

 **Kurloff** **:** Digamos que es un crossover en un AU, como seguro ya has leído la trama y algunos personajes de One Punch Man han aparecido en la historia. Por éste episodio me centro en Evangelion pues ya hacía falta que los personajes de EVA aparecieran.

 **Nico28845** **:** Jajaja, la dichosa papa larga XD

 **DragFire** **:** Gracias por el comentario, debo decir que en cuanto a la trama de EVA tengo pensadas varias cosas y la verdad es que he seguido más la trama de OPM.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-XXXXX- (Cambio de secuencia, lugar o escena).

-Diálogo. –dijo tal.

-"Pensamiento." –repasaba en su cabeza, etc.

-*Radio, teléfono, etc.* -dijo por la radio.

 _ **Lugares, fechas, etc.**_

 **Palabras clave o narración extra.**

 **.**

* * *

 _El trabajo de su padre_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **En el departamento de Shinji**_

-¡Maestro! –exclamó la pelirroja llamando la atención a quien vivía allí dentro. Unos momentos después la puerta rechinó en señal de que era abierta por el estoico superhéroe.

-En serio ha venido. –dijo Shinji más para sí mismo que para Asuka, luego de suspirar resignado miró a la cyborg. –Emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Es Asuka, Maestro Shinji. –dijo firmemente la chica mostrando un rostro muy serio.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme 'maestro'? –pidió un poco irritado el héroe por hobby con una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro.

-¡Sí señor! –respondió con seriedad la cyborg irritando un poco más al Tercer Elegido.

-Tampoco me llames así. Pasa, te serviré algo. –dijo con voz cansina el héroe por hobby mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y concedía el paso a la pelirroja.

Ambos entraron y Shinji preparó un par de tazas que después llenó con té, las puso en la mesilla de la sala y se sentó, el gesto fue imitado por la pelirroja.

-Vete a casa cuando termines tu té. –dijo el joven Ikari con tranquilidad pero cierta molestia. –Yo no quiero ningún discípulo, entiéndelo… huh, estás de nuevo en una pieza. –inquirió Shinji recordando el día en que Asuka fue masacrada por la mosquito.

-Así es, desde que casi todo mi cuerpo es artificial es fácil repararlo. –dijo con extrema seriedad la pelirroja, además por lo que parecía no tenía intenciones de irse.

-Eres rara, ¿Lo sabes?

-Maestro, ¿Qué tipo de partes artificiales usas? –pregunto la cyborg con tranquilidad buscando respuesta de Shinji.

-No uso ninguna. –respondió indiferente el Tercer Elegido mirando irritado a la chica.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? –insistió Asuka inclinándose un poco hacia Shinji pues estaban frente a frente.

-Sólo fue entrenamiento, de todos modos… ¿Cuál es tu problema? –replicó más irritado Shinji pero se arrepintió de lo que dijo luego.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Me escucharás Maestro? –dijo Asuka de manera seria mirando con desafío a Shinji.

-Uh, no gracias. –respondió un cansado Shinji Ikari pero al parecer no lo escucharon.

-Verá, todo empezó hace cuatro años, yo en ese entonces tenía 13 y aún era una humana normal. Vivía en Alemania pero al enterarme de lo que le pasó a mi madre en NERV dejé mi nación y vine hacia acá para buscar a mi padre, no pude encontrarlo y en el proceso la ciudad en la que estaba fue destruida por un cyborg que se volvió loco cuando transfirieron su cerebro a su cuerpo robótico. –contaba la pelirroja para mayor molestia de Shinji. –Entre la destrucción yo terminé muy grave y a punto de morir fui salvada por el doctor Stench, un científico que pasó por esa ciudad para destruir al cyborg y hacer justicia. Le rogué al doctor que me salvara y me convirtiera en una cyborg pues no podría sobrevivir más en las ruinas, por fortuna aceptó y renací de esta forma para pelear por la justicia y destruir a ese cyborg cumpliendo con los deseos del doctor.

Sinceramente Shinji no podía aguantar tanto relato, al parecer no le escuchó cuando le dijo que se callara y que se fuera, muy terca. Su enojo subió un escalón más al seguir escuchando la historia de Asuka.

-4 años han pasado desde entonces, ahora tengo 17 y he estado viajando de ciudad en ciudad luchando contra el mal que me encuentro. He derrotado a incontables monstruos y organizaciones malignas pero no he encontrado alguna pista que me lleve al cyborg malvado que busco, siento que no he progresado y cada día que pasa me siento cada vez más irritada y cansada. En los últimos 4 años estuve buscando a un cyborg sin éxito.

Varias venas punzaban en la frente de Shinji además de un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Además, hace una semana… cuando aquel monstruo mosquito atacó dejé la guardia baja, ataqué de frente sin hacer un análisis de su fuerza porque estaba convencida de que no podría perder contra nadie que no fuera el cyborg; tú sabes lo que pasó, me tomó desprevenida con sus poderes especiales y hubiera sido destruida de no ser porque el Maestro Shinji me salvó. El doctor Stench fue el primero en salvarme y ahora tú, eso me hace sentir que el peso sobre mis hombros es el doble. He llegado hasta acá y no puedo morir hasta haber vencido a ese cyborg, ¡Tengo que volverme más fuerte! Cuando vi que mataste a aquel mosco de un golpe supe que debía convertirme en tu discípula. Si yo fuera tan fuerte como tú, Maestro Shinji, ¡Yo podría destruir a ese cyborg! Esto no solo es por mí, sé que aún me falta experiencia pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para tener el poder que necesito y así derrotar el mal. –a esas alturas si Asuka decía otra cosa más Shinji le regañaría, pero no creía que quisiera continuar pues se detuvo; desafortunadamente el destino nunca está a su favor. –El doctor Stench me dijo…

Bien, suficiente para Shinji.

-¡HABLAS MUCHO! ¡VUELVE CUANDO HAYAS RESUMIDO LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR EN UNA ORACIÓN CORTA DE DIEZ PALABRAS MÁXIMO! ¿ENTEDISTE? –gritó completamente irritado el héroe por hobby cortando de golpe la historia de la pelirroja.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro sitio más alejado de allí**_

-¿La chica mosquito fue vencida? Bueno, sin sangre ella es sólo otro débil insecto. –hablaba una voz dentro de un laboratorio, un joven de aspecto científico; detrás de un par de anteojos había una mirada observadora y desbordante de inteligencia. –Ella era sólo un prototipo después de todo.

-No, lo que pasó es que ella fue derrotada luego de consumir una grande cantidad de sangre, además **de un solo golpe**. –dijo otro más igual al primero, pero vistiendo una blanca camisa con un 28 bordado en su pecho izquierdo, un clon.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado el original.

-Una de nuestras pequeñas cámaras rastreadoras grabó esto. –señaló el clon abriendo el video de hace una semana. –Es aquí. –la imagen mostraba a un desnudo Shinji dando una bofetada a la Chica Mosquito asesinándola en el acto.

-¿Por qué está desnudo?

-No lo sabemos.

-Creo que encontramos una gran muestra. –empezó a hablar con maldad el doctor. –Debemos examinar su cuerpo así sea contra su voluntad… envía mensajeros con una invitación inmediatamente, que venga a nuestra 'Casa de la Evolución'. –terminó el doctor con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ok. –respondió su clon alejándose de allí para enviar mercenarios por Shinji.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **De vuelta al departamento de Shinji**_

-Resumiendo, esto es lo que quiero decir: por favor enséñeme como volverme tan fuerte como usted Maestro. –finalizo la pelirroja siendo observada con una mirada filosa por Shinji.

-Asuka… tienes 17 años, ¿Cierto?

-¡Sí señor! –exclamó Asuka en respuesta.

-La misma edad que yo, ¿No te parece extraño? –cuestionó desafiante el Tercer Elegido siendo observado con seriedad por la pelirroja.

-No me parece extraño.

-No importa, déjame decirte que yo empecé a entrenar a los 14 en verano de hace 3 años. –decía Shinji aún con su mirada filosa. –No tengo problema en enseñarte pero será duro… ¿Estás lista para esto?

-¡Sí señor! –dijo eufórica la cyborg cuando de repente sintió varias presencias, se puso en guardia frente a la entrada por lo que fuera. –Siento que algo se acerca a una gran velocidad… está cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué le pasa? –se preguntó Shinji mirando con extrañeza a la pelirroja, de repente el techo se rompió y de él emergió un ser similar a una mantis religiosa con forma humanoide, en la cabeza se apreciaba una cúpula de vidrio dentro de la cual estaba su cerebro.

-He he he he he he, mi nombre es… –no pudo terminar de presentarse pues un puño rojo le golpeó rompiendo su cabeza hasta el punto de sacarle los ojos.

-Págame por lo del techo. –dijo Shinji con voz serena pero una vena punzante en la frente aún con el brazo extendido y su puño cerrado mientras la sangre del kaijin bajaba por la pared, el cuerpo muerto cayó recargándose en el muro.

 _ **Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio de Shinji**_

Un par de seres extraños esperaban en la puerta del edificio donde vivía el Tercer Elegido, ambos de bizarro aspecto y humanoides. Uno de ellos era una rana humana con un cinturón cargando una espada mientras que el otro era una babosa enorme con dos brazos.

-Parece que Manty fue el primero en morir. –musitó la babosa mirando la ventana donde dijo su compañero que vivía la muestra que buscaban. –No puedo alcanzarlo con mi telepatía.

-¿Él no era de los más fuertes entre nosotros? –se preguntó la rana con los nervios de punta y sudando un poco.

Desde la ventana del Tercer Elegido la cyborg y Shinji miraban a ambos seres extraños, la chica con seriedad y el héroe por pasatiempo con molestia. Cuando supieron que eran enemigos se decidieron a bajar.

Una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, la cyborg puso una mirada oscura dispuesta a administrar una dosis de justicia a los monstruos.

-Maestro, ¿Me podría dejar esos dos a mí? –preguntaba de manera siniestra la pelirroja imaginando cómo asesinar a los dos. –Yo me encargaré de…

-¿Por qué tenían que hacer un agujero en mi techo? –preguntaba Shinji estando en medio de los monstruos los cuales ahora tenían medio cuerpo ensartado en el pavimento con las piernas dobladas por el dolor, pero no estaban muertos.

-Ah, no importa. –dijo resignada la cyborg al ver que su maestro ya se había hecho cargo de los dos.

De repente el suelo de concreto donde se encontraba Shinji se empezó a agrietar y una peluda mano sostuvo del tobillo al Tercer Elegido, jalándolo hacia abajo y enterrando su cuerpo dejando sólo su cabeza al aire.

-Maest… ¡Maestro! –exclamó preocupada la pelirroja corriendo hacia Shinji, quien solamente miraba cómo se encontraba.

-Se siente extraño, es como si yo fuera una planta que crece a través del concreto o algo parecido… –decía Shinji con calma mirando hacia abajo.

En plena carrera de la cyborg una bodega detrás de ella explotó revelando la llegada de un nuevo enemigo, una especie de humanoide muy fornido y envuelto en metal con varios picos en las hombreras y rodilleras.

-Gran cantidad de energía detectada. –dijo con voz mecánica llamando la atención de Asuka, esta se volteó y miró al recién llegado. -¿Tú también eres un cyborg? –cuestionó el nuevo llegado mientras Asuka fruncía el ceño. –Tú no eres nuestro objetivo. –siguió el nuevo cyborg con voz amenazante y caminando hacia Asuka.

-"Un cyborg… ¿Podría ser?" –se preguntaba mentalmente la pelirroja mientras el acorazado ser se aproximaba a ella con una mano lista para atacar.

-¡Sal de mi camino! –advirtió de nuevo el enemigo a punto de asestar un golpe a la cyborg, la chica no iba a dejarse ganar así como así.

La pelirroja saltó propulsándose con sus brazos y pateó al cyborg recién llegado, apenas retrocedió pues el acorazado ser impidió la patada con uno de sus brazos. En ese momento Asuka se alejó dando vueltas en el aire sobre sí misma y al aterrizar corrió de nuevo al enorme robot quien de nuevo iba a atacar.

Asuka bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo el golpe del otro cyborg y empezó a cargar energía en sus manos para incinerar a su enemigo.

-Yo tengo… –amenazó Asuka frunciendo el ceño hacia el enemigo aun forcejeando con electricidad alrededor de sus brazos. –Algunas cosas que preguntarte.

-¡GAHAHAHA! –burló una voz desconocida haciendo acto de presencia desde atrás de la pelirroja.

-¡¿MAESTRO?! –exclamó alarmada la pelirroja mientras veía que una nueva bestia se acercaba a Shinji. –"No se puede mover".

Quien estaba frente al Tercer Elegido era el Rey de las Bestias, un humanoide con aspecto de león. Sus músculos estaban bien definidos y su piel estaba cubierta por un anaranjado pelaje, su melena era bastante llamativa y en el centro su rostro era el de un león. Sus vestimentas consistían en un chaleco de pieles variadas entre las cuales se reconocían de leopardo, oso polar y cuero de toro; una dorada cadena pendía de su cuello y su colgante era del rostro de un león.

Su mirada era arrogante, miraba al héroe por pasatiempo con inferioridad. Caminó lentamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca y su rostro dibujó una expresión de burla.

-¡Eso es lo que llamo estar en un punto apretado! –burló el enorme león apuntando a Shinji y sonriendo mostrando enormes colmillos. –Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Dragón de Tierra.

En el momento en que fue mencionado, un topo del tamaño de un perro salió de entre el pavimento. Su pelaje era oscuro y sus manos tenían enormes garras capaces de excavar entre concreto sólido, además de eso tenía un par de kanjis en el pecho.

-Nuestro trabajo se hace más fácil si no se puede resistir. –dijo el topo mientras el león se acercaba más al Tercer Elegido, pero el chico ni siquiera parecía estar interesado en lo que hablaban.

-¡Maes… –exclamaba la pelirroja aproximándose a su maestro pero fue agarrada del hombro por su enemigo cyborg, frustrada al no poder ir con su maestro cargó y disparó su incinerador hacia su oponente.

Una explosión de fuego envolvió al enorme cyborg y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Una enorme humareda se formó en el lugar y el ruido ensordecedor llamó la atención de las otras dos bestias presentes.

-¡Maestro! –gritó la pelirroja empezando a correr hacia donde Shinji estaba pero sus sensores le alertaron de algo más. Se hizo a un lado de donde estaba parada pues su enemigo cyborg estaba atacando de nuevo, azotó sus puños contra el suelo. Cuando se puso de pie nuevamente miró con salvajismo a la pelirroja.

-Soy el cristal de la sabiduría de 'La Casa de la Evolución'… –decía con voz profunda y mecanizada. – ¡Mi nombre es Gorila Acorazado! Tus ataques no funcionan en mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo 'La Casa de la Evolución'? –se preguntó a sí misma la cyborg mientras miraba a un lado con confusión, después centró su vista en el Gorila Acorazado. – ¡¿Qué quieres de mi maestro?!

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –decía el gorila cyborg mientras salía del agujero que generó al atacar a Asuka. –Nuestras órdenes son eliminar a quien se nos oponga sin fallar. ¡Voy a destruirte! –exclamó levantando sus brazos nuevamente.

Así empezó una batalla de cyborgs, Asuka alejaba al gorila con su incinerador al igual que lo golpeaba con fuerza. El enorme gorila usaba su tremenda fuerza provocando que por tal poder el suelo temblara.

En otra parte de la calle y cerca de allí el héroe por pasatiempo mostraba un rostro cansado, el Rey de las Bestias tenía una vena punzante.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo y esa expresión en tu cara? –preguntaba frustrado el enorme león, Shinji bostezó pues era cubierto por la sombra de la bestia frente a él. – ¿Por qué hijo de?... –exclamó enojada la bestia al ver que el Tercer Elegido estaba bostezando.

-¿No ves que el subsuelo es agradable, cómodo y caliente al mismo tiempo? Se siente bien. –decía Shinji empezando a dejar caer su cabeza. –Creo que voy a tomar una siesta, así que déjame sólo.

-GA HA HA HA, ¡Parece que tendré que hacerte entender en qué posición estás! –decía el Rey de las Bestias para luego apuntar con dos garras a los ojos del estoico superhéroe. Ambas garras estaban muy cerca de sus pupilas pero el rostro de Shinji estaba inmutable. –Déjame sacarte los ojos y ver si te resistes luego.

-Bueno, basta de bromas. –dijo Shinji saliendo desde debajo de la tierra y como si nada hubiera pasado, el topo que se encontraba detrás de él se asustó y comenzó a temblar de miedo. –Oigan, esta es su última oportunidad para disculparse.

-ÉL… se liberó como si nada… –decía asustado el Dragón de Tierra mientras sudaba y temblaba.

-Heh, bueno… entonces. –empezaba a decir el enorme león acercándose con lentitud a Shinji.

-¡Ah rayos! Ensucié mis pantalones. –decía un poco irritado el Tercer Elegido mientras sacudía su traje.

-¿Qué? Está bien. –dijo la bestia esperando que Shinji se limpiara. – ¿Ya terminaste?

-Ya casi. –dijo Shinji volteando la hebilla de su cinturón dejando caer la tierra. Unos momentos después ya estuvo listo. – ¡Ya! Puedes continuar.

-Yo te enseñaré el poder del Rey de las Bestias. –dijo el león malvado con una voz potente y levantando una garra, el sonido del poderoso filo se escuchó como un zumbido agudo. – ¡Cortador de extremidades!

Una vez hecha esa exclamación bajó con potencia su garra, Shinji esquivó habilidosamente doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás y miró de reojo al león. El poderoso corte se extendió a metros de distancia pues incluso edificios fueron cortados en partes.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Mientras tanto en NERV**_

El comandante Gendo Ikari revisaba las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, en específico donde vivía su hijo. No pudo encontrar nada nuevo salvo por la extraña chica que le estuvo espiando y que en más de una ocasión destruyó sus cámaras y ahora por el hecho de que varios monstruos estaban ahí con el objetivo de secuestrarlo.

A sus ojos Shinji era muy fuerte, de eso no había duda. Esperó por unos momentos más mientras que investigaba al mismo tiempo lo que era la Casa de la Evolución.

-Debo ir allá, seguramente Shinji irá... de eso puedo estar seguro. –pensó fríamente el Comandante Supremo de NERV mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba afuera de su oficina.

.

 _ **Una vez en la Casa de la Evolución**_

.

Gendo Ikari contemplaba el edificio de ocho pisos que estaba frente a él, pero como era seguro debajo de este estaba la verdadera base. Tocó el timbre y una especie de sensores lo revisaron de pies a cabeza, entonces una puerta se abrió mostrando el interior de una sala de juntas.

En una de las sillas, donde se ubicaría el jefe se hallaba recostado un joven de aspecto inteligente pues sus ojos desbordaban de inteligencia. Su cabello negro estaba peinado en un largo copete y su sonrisa desafiante demostraba que con él no se jugaba.

-Gendo Ikari. –empezó a hablar el científico. –Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. –dijo sonriente mientras se servía una copa de vino, Gendo tomó asiento frente a él.

-Desde que se le propuso unirse a SEELE, pero usted los rechazó. Igual es un gusto volver a verlo, doctor Jenus. –respondió secamente el Comandante de NERV recibiendo una copa que le ofreció el doctor.

-La evolución del hombre que ustedes buscan es demasiado banal en comparación con lo que yo busco. Perfección, un mundo perfecto moldeado por mí. No esas charlatanerías de: 'Todos son uno y a la vez ninguno'. –burló un poco el doctor mientras que Gendo se contenía de golpearlo.

-Por tus propuestas fue que SEELE dejó de confiar en ti. –replicó Gendo provocando que el doctor dejara de sonreír.

-Son solamente monos desesperados, ellos no entienden mi concepto evolutivo. Estoy tan cerca de lograrlo. –dijo mostrando con un holograma a Shinji.

-Así que tienes interés en mi hijo para tus experimentos. –ante lo dicho por Gendo el doctor se sorprendió, entonces su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande.

-Tu hijo, me sorprende que solo él tenga semejante poder. –provocó el doctor mientras que a Gendo le punzaba una vena en la frente.

-Yo lograré replicar su poder y lo usaré en el EVA. Además estoy seguro de que vendrá. –respondió el Comandante mientras que el doctor se ponía de pie y abría una compuerta que llevaba a un sitio subterráneo.

-Entonces déjame mostrarte el laboratorio. –ofreció el doctor cediendo el paso a Gendo y ambos se encaminaron por la compuerta.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **De nuevo en la calle, frente al departamento de Shinji**_

El ataque desesperado del león inició pues caminó dando cortes bastante poderosos, Shinji dejaba ilusiones engañando al león pues realmente estaba esquivando todos los ataques.

-Oww oww. –quejaba adolorida la babosa mientras sacaba su cabeza desde debajo de la tierra y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz. –Wow, hey Ran.

No pudo continuar pues el león seguía con su terrible ataque, en el proceso terminó rebanando a la rana y a la babosa quienes se desparramaron en varios filetes, dos muertes más para la Casa de la Evolución.

-¡Fuera de mi camino basura débil! –para cuando dijo eso ya estaban los otros dos rebanados pero Shinji estaba ileso. – ¡GUAHAHA! ¡Esto es supervivencia! –exclamó burlándose de sus dos compañeros que en ese momento se habían convertido en varias rebanadas de jamón. – ¡Tú eres el siguiente! ¡No te dejaré escapar! –gritó eufórico dirigiéndose a Shinji empezando a acelerar su ataque, entonces rugió potentemente y aumentó su musculatura rasgando su camisa y rompiendo sus cadenas. – **¡ENJAMBRE DE METEOROS CORTADOR DE EXTREMIDADES!** –gritó acelerando su ataque y con una bestial potencia sus garras se marcaban en el aire.

Shinji esquivó cada uno de los ataques acercándose cada vez más a donde estaba el león y retrajo un puño listo para realizar su ataque.

-Golpes Normales Consecutivos. –dijo Shinji con tranquilidad mientras realizaba un ataque de ráfaga que consistía en golpear con gran velocidad y repetidas veces con sus puños, el cuerpo del león se deshizo ante el ataque mientras que sus entrañas se desparramaban y su piel era destruida.

El topo recién estaba saliendo de debajo de la tierra y miró a donde estaba Shinji, el Tercer Elegido ya había terminado su ataque y cuando aterrizó entrecerró sus ojos al localizar al topo.

El aterrorizado topo se internó en las profundidades de la tierra y desesperado cavó un túnel a gran velocidad.

-"No puede ser posible, necesito retroceder y replegar fuerzas". –pensaba el topo cuando de repente el rostro sonriente y macabro de Shinji apareció frente a él. - ¡NO ME JODAS!

Lo que siguió a eso fue que el topo salió volando por los aires desde debajo de la tierra, Shinji había salido ya y tenía un puño apuntando al cielo mientras suspiraba irritado.

-Oh. –se cuestionó Shinji ante lo que acababa de ver, allí estaban el Gorila Acorazado sin extremidades mientras que Asuka le apuntaba con su incinerador, el gorila no tenía casco y su nariz sangraba.

-Escoge, responde mi pregunta o te elimino. –amenazó Asuka empezando a cargar su incinerador, su mirada se veía blanca y era tapada por su cabello dándole apariencia intimidante.

-Tú eres la que será eliminada, en la Casa de la Evolución soy el número 3 en cuanto a poder. –dijo el gorila sin intimidarse ante las amenazas de Asuka. –Tú nunca podrás vencer a nuestro número 2, el Rey de las Bestias con ese nivel tan inferior de poder.

-¿Te refieres a este tipo? –preguntó calmadamente Shinji pues tenía en una mano uno de los ojos del león mientras que el ojo rebotaba.

-…Parece que sí. –afirmó Asuka, el gorila siguió con su rostro serio por unos segundos más.

-Perdónenme, responderé todas sus preguntas pero por favor no me maten. –suplicaba con voz temerosa el gorila mientras abría los ojos y movía la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Wow ¿Qué demonios? ¿Hace un momento no hablabas como robot? –preguntó sorprendido el Tercer Elegido.

-Perdón, es que intentaba actuar interesante. –dijo un poco avergonzado el gorila.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Al día siguiente en los cuarteles de NERV**_

Shinji caminaba rumbo a las jaulas de los Evangelion, se le había pedido aquel día que se presentara para sus primeras pruebas. Luego de tanto tiempo y contando la misteriosa muerte del cuarto ángel no habían necesitado a los pilotos de Evangelion hasta que recordaron las pruebas.

Algo que llamaba la atención entre los de NERV no sólo era el traje de Shinji sino su llamativa acompañante, la cyborg Asuka; quien fue reconocida por más de uno en NERV, sobre todo cuando cierta peli morada apareció frente a ellos.

-Bien Shinji, te llevaremos a tus pruebas. –habló Misato sonriendo al héroe por pasatiempo cuando su atención se centró en la pelirroja quien le miraba de forma seria y firme. –Huh… es imposible… –dijo impactada al punto de casi desmayarse. – ¿A… Asuka?

-¿Acaso la conozco? –cuestionó con seriedad la pelirroja mirando con desconfianza a la Capitana de NERV.

-Soy Misato, ¡Misato Katsuragi! Claro que no me recuerdas porque solo tenías cuatro años. –dijo un poco extrañada la Capitana para luego volver a mirar a Shinji. –Cierto, Shinji; ¿De dónde conoces a Asuka?

-Soy su discípula. –respondió Asuka rápidamente sorprendiendo a Misato.

-¿Discípula? –preguntó la peli morada para luego sonreír de manera pícara y miró a Shinji. – Con que así se les dice hoy en día, ¿No es así galán? –bromeó Misato codeando un par de veces a Shinji, el rostro del Tercer Elegido se mantenía neutral al igual que el de Asuka mostraba una seriedad increíble. –"Parece que no pueden entender una broma".

Shinji volteó hacia un lado y sus ojos encontraron a una joven de cabello celeste que estaba vestida en un traje de conexión para Evangelion de color blanco. Sus ojos eran carmesí y su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, sus curvas resaltaban aún más por el ajustado traje de conexión.

En ese momento Rei Ayanami, una chica inexpresiva y sirviente del Comandante centró sus ojos en el joven que estaba frente a ella. Cabello castaño y ojos azul metálico, su musculatura se veía bastante desarrollada debajo de ese traje amarillo, su capa se ondeaba ligeramente y su mirar afilado parecía centrar sus ojos en los suyos.

Lo que empezó a estremecer a la chica fue que el joven de diecisiete que estaba frente a ella empezó a caminar, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo recorrió toda su columna con cada paso que daba el héroe frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de decir algo al joven pues la distancia era corta entre ambos, pero todo se fue por el desagüe pues el joven pasó de largo de la peliazul dirigiéndose a un objeto que estaba detrás de la chica.

Toda sensación desconocida se esfumó al instante y una incomodidad en su estómago le hizo voltearse hacia donde el héroe caminaba, una máquina expendedora de sodas.

-Al fin te encontré. –dijo Shinji con voz determinada y mirada filosa mientras sacaba unas monedas y las insertaba en la máquina, unos segundos después una lata de refresco de cola de marca 'Coca Cola' rodó hacia la ranura donde la tomaría el hijo del Comandante. –Ahh, estos refrescos ya no son tan fáciles de conseguir.

-Maestro, la Capitana dijo que sus pruebas están por empezar. –dijo Asuka llegando al lugar, Shinji se encogió en hombros y le siguió hasta los vestuarios.

Rei se le quedó viendo a Shinji mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo de desilusión, después de eso se dirigió a sus pruebas.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Una vez dentro del EVA**_

El Tercer Elegido se hallaba en una vacía capsula de conexión, dicha cabina de pilotaje se insertaba desde la nuca del Evangelion atravesando la columna vertebral. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, miraba alrededor encontrando metal y delante de él estaban los mandos del EVA.

-Bien Shinji, estamos por empezar las pruebas. –dijo la doctora Ritsuko sonriendo un poco a Shinji, mientras el vástago de Gendo bostezaba con tranquilidad.

Desde el centro de mando la Capitana Katsuragi revisaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de activar el EVA y luego centró su vista en el joven, tenía demasiadas dudas sobre él como el hecho de que conociera a Asuka y más aún que la pelirroja apareciera junto al Tercer Elegido cuatro años después de darla por desaparecida.

En ese momento el Tercer Elegido pensaba en cómo hacer para que le pagaran los de NERV solamente por ir allí un par de veces a la semana, toda su mente estaba tranquila hasta que su cápsula se empezó a llenar con un extraño líquido.

-¡WAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ LLENAN MI CABINA CON ORINA?! –exclamó aterrado el héroe por pasatiempo mientras se asqueaba y el líquido llegaba a rebasar su cuello.

-*¡No seas idiota! ¡NO ES ORINA! ¡Respira como siempre lo harías! * –regañó la Capitana de NERV desde la comunicación, entonces Shinji resignado dejó salir las burbujas que había juntado y empezó a respirar el líquido.

Luego de aquella incómoda situación encendieron la interfaz del piloto, las paredes de la cápsula mostraron las imágenes del exterior y pudo ver desde otro lado una cápsula con la cifra 00 y a las personas que le daban las órdenes.

-*Empezaremos con tus pruebas de sincronización, quiero que te concentres cuando te digamos, ¿De acuerdo?* –preguntó Ritsuko sonando un poco autoritaria.

-Bien. –dijo aburrido el Tercer Elegido mientras que se reclinaba en el asiento de piloto.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En la oficina del Comandante de NERV**_

-Por fin empezarán sus pruebas, los reportes indican que no fue al colegio en una semana entera. –habló el anciano profesor con cierto tono de cansancio.

-No es mi problema, si se presenta para las pruebas bien. –respondió Gendo a su antiguo maestro, el anciano suspiró mientras ambos veían cómo las pruebas de sincronización estaban por empezar.

-"Ay Yui, si supieras lo que ha sido de tu hijo". –pensó agotado el viejo mientras que centraba su mirada en las pruebas del Tercer Elegido.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **De vuelta en las pruebas de sincronización**_

-Comiencen las pruebas. –ordenó la doctora mientras los técnicos presentes tecleaban en sus ordenadores y las gráficas se empezaban a mostrar.

Un diagrama cambiante parecido a una cadena de ADN empezó a tomar forma volviéndose uno en el acto, los datos mostrados arrojaron un nivel de sincronización del 100%.

-¡Es imposible! –exclamó incrédula la doctora mientras que golpeaba su mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Ritz? –cuestionó extrañada la Capitana de cabello morado mientras que la doctora le hacía una seña de que se acercara sin despegar su rostro de la gráfica. –No puede estar pasando, es su primera vez en el EVA.

-Pues ese nivel va contra toda lógica. –objetó la doctora aún impactada por el suceso, dentro de la cabina el piloto parecía quedarse dormido. –MAGI ha revisado más de cinco veces y no hay márgenes de error, ¡Se está quedando dormido y tiene ese nivel! ¡No es lógico que algo así ocurra! –exclamaba desesperada la doctora tomándose el cabello con las manos.

-Voy a despertarlo. –dijo Misato encendiendo la comunicación y empezando a llamar al chico. –Shinji, ¡Shinji! –al no haber respuesta aumentó el volumen y llamó de nuevo. – ¡SHINJI!

-¡AH! ¡Ya desperté! –exclamó un poco alterado el joven volviendo a su lucidez, volteando a todos lados encontró una pequeña pantalla donde estaba la peli morada. –Oh, Misato eres tú. –dijo sonriendo el joven héroe provocando que la capitana se sonrojara.

-*Bueno Shinji, quería decirte que te concentraras para las pruebas*. –dijo un poco avergonzada la joven Katsuragi pero luego recobró la compostura.

-Concentrarme… bien. –dijo el héroe por pasatiempo afilando un poco su mirada y cerrando los ojos para iniciar con su concentración, podía sentir que alguien más estaba en el EVA junto a él.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En el centro de mando**_

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE NIÑO?! –preguntó aterrorizada la doctora jalando sus cabellos casi al punto de arrancarlos, los demás técnicos estaban paralizados y Misato parecía no entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-¿Ahora qué sucedió? –cuestionó como sin nada la Capitana mientras que la doctora trataba con todas sus fuerzas de guardar la compostura.

-Es increíble, pero Shinji ha alcanzado un rango de 400% de sincronización, a ese nivel su cuerpo debería haberse disuelto. Incluso el EVA 01 está moviéndose sin tener a su piloto dentro. –dijo la doctora antes de desmayarse pues era una locura lo que acababa de pasar.

En otra parte del Geofront cierto humanoide gigante y morado rugía y se movía de manera frenética y salvaje.

-Vaya. –dijo Misato bastante sorprendida mientras que la pantalla mostraba a un concentrado Shinji.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Dentro del EVA**_

Shinji de repente sintió que su cuerpo estaba de pie, cuando abrió sus ojos una extraña presencia se le estaba acercando. Lo que era extraño es que cada vez se le acercaba más y tenía los brazos abiertos como si quisiera abrazarlo.

Cuando los brazos del ser luminoso lo envolvieron al parecer trató de jalarlo pues se miraba a la entidad forcejear por mover a Shinji.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó calmadamente el Tercer Elegido mientras tomaba las manos de la entidad, al observar bien esta tenía apariencia femenina. Su cuerpo empezó a tomar más apariencia humana revelando a una desnuda mujer.

La mujer estaba dotada de un hermoso cuerpo, su piel era rosada y su cabello apenas llegaba a su cuello. Sus ojos verdes miraban con cierta ternura al joven héroe, quien aún en ese plano llevaba su traje de héroe puesto.

-Shinji, eres tú. –dijo la mujer abrazando con alegría a su hijo, quien realmente sintió alegría por ver a su madre, pero no lo podía manifestar. –Te has vuelto un hombre muy fuerte.

-Gracias, me da gusto verte. –dijo Shinji sonriendo ligeramente, su madre se molestó un poco al ver que la mirada de su hijo había perdido la vida.

-¿Qué te sucedió para que te volvieras así? –cuestionó Yui extrañada mientras que Shinji miraba a un lado preparando su respuesta.

-Me volví demasiado fuerte. –respondió con serenidad el héroe por pasatiempo mientras su madre sonreía de nuevo.

-He visto que ha sido así, pero… creo que es mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión. –dijo Yui Ikari compasivamente recibiendo una no tan vacía sonrisa de su hijo.

-Está bien, después hablaremos con más calma. –cuando el corto diálogo terminó Shinji sintió de nuevo que sus sensaciones cambiaban y cuando se dio cuenta abrió los ojos mirando los alrededores desde su cápsula de conexión.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Una hora después, en un extraño lugar del Geofront**_

El lugar era oscuro, un cuarto con dimensiones desconocidas y que por su aspecto solo unos pocos podían tener acceso a él. En el centro de la habitación e iluminado por un reflector se encontraba el héroe por pasatiempo.

Shinji se hallaba desnudo y esposado mientras que un grupo de monolitos apareció rodeando al Tercer Elegido, todos de aspecto enorme y enumerados desde el uno hasta el trece.

Después en un parpadeo apareció Gendo Ikari con un extraño anciano acompañándolo, Shinji parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba las esposas que le habían puesto.

-Shinji Ikari, te hemos traído a éste lugar por causa de tus habilidades sobrehumanas. En primer lugar por sincronizar en el Evangelion al máximo nivel y segundo, por las extrañas habilidades que manifestaste el día de ayer en la batalla contra el cuarto ángel. –empezó uno de los monolitos de SEELE, la voz sonaba intimidante pero Shinji seguía con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Es mucho peor que Ayanami. –susurró otro monolito mientras que otros también susurraban entre ellos.

-Díganos, joven Ikari cómo es que consiguió esas habilidades. –cuestionó SEELE 08, entonces Shinji separó sus manos rompiendo las esposas como si no fueran nada y habló.

-Solamente fue entrenamiento. –dijo con naturalidad el joven héroe mientras se encogía en hombros y una serie de imágenes aparecían frente a él, allí estaba él de lado de Asuka; ambos corrieron y Shinji de un puño destruyó al cuarto ángel.

-Usted realizó este acto acompañado de la Segunda Elegida, el día de ayer. –dijo SEELE 01 con voz amenazante.

-Ah, lo recuerdo. –dijo Shinji sonriendo un poco repasando esas imágenes en su mente.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Hace muchos años**_

 **Hace mucho tiempo había un joven científico, era uno de los más brillantes pues usando su asombrosa inteligencia, hizo varias contribuciones al mundo.**

 **Pero él había perdido la fe en éste mundo; las personas constantemente lo cubrían de palabras de admiración por su gran inteligencia pero no había una sola persona que aprobara las ideas que expresaba todos los días:**

 **Tomar la evolución con nuestras propias manos en otras palabras, hacer que los humanos evolucionen usando la mutación. Ese era su sueño y él estaba empeñado en hacerlo realidad, pero nadie lo ayudaría.**

En un antiguo laboratorio de la década de los 40's un perturbado y alterado científico refunfuñaba su mala fortuna.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Esos estúpidos simios! –gritó en un acto de furia golpeando la mesa y revolviendo papeles. – ¡Actuando como si yo fuera extraño! ¡¿"Ideas Peligrosas"?! ¡No me jodas! –gritó tomando su cabeza con una mano y poniéndose de pie por la frustración.

El doctor Jenus estaba que se moría del coraje, sus ideas de mutar a la humanidad habían sido rechazadas nuevamente por los 'simios primitivos' que tanto odiaba.

-¿En verdad creen que los humanos han llegado tan lejos para evitar lo que parece peligroso? –gruñía tomándose el cabello y sudando por la frustración. –Imbéciles como ellos, quienes piensan que no tienen que evolucionar en el futuro… no tienen derecho de transmitir sus genes. –dijo nuevamente ahora mostrando una mirada filosa acompañada de una sonrisa maligna. –Ese es mi plan después de todo… lo llevaré a cabo, aunque tenga que hacerlo yo solo. –dijo con esa sonrisa mientras un brillo azul resplandecía en sus ojos malignos.

 **A una muy temprana edad él empezó a dudar del potencial ilimitado que los humanos decían tener. Las personas a su alrededor gradualmente fue mirándolas como si fueran animales primitivos.**

 **Encontró doloroso vivir con tales criaturas y se le ocurrió un plan para que los humanos evolucionaran en el futuro y cambiar el mundo en uno en el que él pudiera vivir. Cuando él tenía sólo quince años…**

 **Luego de llegar a los 70 años, su plan empezó a dar frutos; primero recuperó su juventud. Luego de eso, empezó a crear muchos clones de él. Después junto con sus clones llevó a cabo incontables experimentos con animales y luego… su atención cambió a los humanos.**

 **Él llamó a su laboratorio "La Casa de la Evolución" y creó muchas nuevas especies en sus experimentos…**

-¡Hablas mucho! ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo? ¡Ve al grano! –exclamó Shinji callando al Gorila Acorazado y su largo relato. – ¡Ve al grano!

 _ **El día de ayer, frente al departamento de Shinji**_

Shinji se encontraba de pie al lado de Asuka, quien tenía una mano extendida apuntando con su incinerador al gorila.

-Mi maestro es un hombre ocupado, resume todo en una simple oración de máximo 10 palabras. –dijo la cyborg con firmeza sin dejar de apuntar al gorila.

-Pe… perdón, bueno… en resumen, mi jefe le ha tomado mucho interés a tu cuerpo. –dijo el gorila mirando a Shinji.

-No soy de esa clase de hombres. –dijo Shinji con ligera molestia y apartando la vista del gorila.

-Lo entendiste mal maestro. –explicaba Asuka con la misma seriedad. –Su plan es usar tu cuerpo para superar las limitaciones humanas y avanzar en su investigación, si no hacemos algo probablemente siga enviando asesinos tras de ti. –explicó provocando que Shinji frunciera un poco el ceño, si volvían a destruir su techo realmente sería molesto. –Ya había oído rumores de la "Casa de la Evolución". **Una nueva humanidad, un nuevo mundo**. De todas formas se supone que son un grupo religioso que predica la llegada de un nuevo mundo. –entonces volvió a ver al gorila. –Pero viéndolos a ustedes y aquel monstruo mosquito… parecen ser más peligrosos que eso… no podemos ignorar el hecho de que hagan algo malo pronto. –Su vista se dirigió nuevamente a Shinji, iba con cierta malicia. –Creo que deberíamos hacerles una visita.

-Ok, vamos. –dijo Shinji con su mirada afilada mientras que empezaba a caminar alejándose de allí.

-Sí, eh… ¿Ya? –preguntó sorprendida la antigua Segunda Elegida mientras que Shinji seguía caminando.

-Sí, no puedo ir mañana porque es la oferta especial del supermercado. –explicó Shinji sin detenerse.

En ese momento Asuka empezó a seguir a Shinji mientras el gorila parecía sacar una antena de su cabeza.

-"Esto es malo, tengo que alertar al doc…" –pensaba seriamente el gorila cuando fue interrumpido por la cyborg.

-Hey, tú.

-AH, ¿Sí? –dijo asustado de nuevo el gorila mientras guardaba rápidamente su antena y miraba a la pelirroja.

-Aún tengo unas cuantas preguntas, ¿La "Casa de la Evolución" ha desarrollado más cyborgs en los últimos 4 años? ¿Cuántos cyborgs tienen? ¿Y han enviado a algún cyborg a destruir una ciudad? –preguntó con firmeza Asuka mientras encendía de nuevo su incinerador, su mirada era oscura y firme.

-No sé nada de hace cuatro años pero yo soy el único cyborg de batalla en "La Casa de la Evolución". –respondió el gorila para que luego Asuka dejara el lugar siguiendo de nuevo a Shinji.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Casa de la Evolución**_

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamaba impactado el doctor Jenus sosteniendo con fuerza su computador portátil, su copete dejó que unos mechones le taparan un ojo mientras que varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro y cuello. –Manty, Slugerous, Hombre Rana, Gorila Acorazado y hasta el Rey de las Bestias… ¡¿El escuadrón de Elite que creé especialmente para exterminar a la vieja humanidad ha sido eliminado?!

-De acuerdo con el reporte del Gorila Acorazado, los dos sujetos responsables de éste desastre en este momento se dirigen hacia acá. –dijo uno de los muchos clones que estaban allí mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-No podemos dejar que destruyan nuestra investigación, cuando lleguen el fruto de nuestro trabajo desaparecerá. –dijo algo preocupado otro clon.

-Creo que no tenemos más opción… usaremos nuestra carta del triunfo. –dijo el doctor golpeando el escritorio con sus puños. –Hagan las preparaciones para la salida de Asura Rhino. –dijo el doctor Jenus con voz sombría desconcertando a los clones presentes.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –fue la exclamación de los clones mientras varios formaban una mueca de terror.

-Estás…

-¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamó aterrado otro clon.

-Es cierto, no tenemos opción. –dijo un clon estando de acuerdo con el original.

-Pero aun así no podemos…

-Cálmense. –dijo el doctor Jenus ya más tranquilo y con rostro serio. –Solo tenemos que usarlo como nuestro último recurso… bueno, instalen incontables trampas en los ocho pisos del edificio y con una pisca de suerte caerán en el truco. –dijo para luego volver a endurecer su expresión. –Estoy consciente de los riesgos de dejarlos libres.

-Te dije que él vendría. –habló Gendo siendo observado por el doctor Jenus con cierto dejo de burla.

-Señor Ikari, tenía toda la razón… además dentro de poco conocerá su hijo a nuestra carta de triunfo. –amenazó con malicia el doctor mientras el Comandante de NERV fruncía el ceño.

-No puedes asesinarlo y quedarte con todo su cuerpo, una parte será mía; no olvides eso. –espetó el padre de Shinji mientras ajustaba sus lentes, ambos sonrieron y siguieron revisando los monitores.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Unos momentos después en las calles de Tokio-3**_

La cyborg y el héroe por pasatiempo habían empezado su camino a la "Casa de la Evolución", saltaban edificios con gran maestría mientras a lo lejos una extraña criatura con forma cilíndrica y cabeza de manta ralla roja se alzaba vuelo en medio de la ciudad.

El ser era más grande que los edificios de allí y estaba armado con dos tentáculos de luz que parecían cortar todo lo que tocaba.

Unos metros más de allí un titán de color morado salía desde debajo de la tierra mientras preparaba un arma de fuego gigantesca, el EVA 01 había entrado a la batalla.

Shinji seguía corriendo sobre los edificios hasta que una enorme cosa se atravesó a donde él había saltado, quería caer en un edificio pero aquella cosa le impedía el paso.

-¡Hazte a un lado! –dijo Shinji dando un puñetazo que desintegró toda la parte superior del cuerpo del cuarto ángel.

La piloto dentro del EVA miró parpadeando un par de veces, pero ahora suspiró irritada. Entonces vio como Asuka y Shinji se alejaban de allí.

 _ **Cuatro horas después, en las montañas de Japón**_

Shinji y Asuka en ese momento corrían entre los árboles dejando un rastro al pasar violentamente por el bosque, incluso había un oso tirado en el suelo en medio del camino que ambos recorrieron, estaba atropellado al lado de una señal de 'Cuidado con los osos'.

Ambos corrían de modo que los árboles pasaban al lado de ellos como borrones, Asuka iba a la cabeza y detrás de ella estaba Shinji corriendo como sin nada.

-No creí que vendríamos aquí caminando. –mencionó Asuka llamando la atención de Shinji, el cual levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué otra manera se supone que vamos a llegar? –cuestionó extrañado Shinji.

-No sé, asumo que puedes volar o algo por el estilo. –dijo Asuka sin mirar atrás.

-Tú sabes que los humanos no pueden volar. –explicó simplemente el Tercer Elegido. –Bueno, es increíble cómo te las ingeniaste para llegar aquí a tiempo.

-Creo que es lo que un héroe como tú hace. –dijo Asuka ahora saltando sobre unas rocas.

-Nah, usualmente llego tarde a una escena. –dijo Shinji también saltando las rocas.

Cuando ambos terminaron de subir las rocas encontraron unas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de un misterioso edificio.

-Hemos llegado, este es el lugar que mencionó el gorila. –dijo Asuka pisando fuertemente.

-Esta debe ser… "La Casa de la Evolución". –dijo Shinji con tranquilidad y mirando el blanco edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos.

En ese momento Asuka se flexionó, su mirada resplandecía en amarillo y sus brazos empezaron a despedir calor; de un momento a otro un enorme rayo calcinó la estructura entera desparramando escombros al rojo vivo por todo el sitio y dejando un rastro de destrucción algunos metros más adelante.

-Amiga… ¿Por qué haces eso tan de repente? –preguntó un Shinji manchado de polvo y extrañado por la despiadada actitud de Asuka, tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

-¿Huh? Es solo que encontré la manera más eficiente d eliminarlos de un solo golpe. –dijo Asuka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sí, puede ser cierto pero por lo menos pudiste darles una oportunidad de intentar algo… Nunca has escuchado la frase 'Tener compasión', ¿Cierto? –replicó Shinji mientras caminaba hacia un cuadrado que era distinguible desde allí. – ¿Hmm? Parece la entrada al sótano. –dijo Shinji mientras levantaba la compuerta de acero como si fuera la hoja de un cuaderno o un libro.

.

-XXXXX

 _ **Mientras tanto dentro del laboratorio del doctor Jenus**_

En lo más recóndito y escondido un clon armado con una ametralladora disparaba desesperado a un ser que allí se encontraba aprisionado.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡NOOO… ALÉJATEEE! –gritaba el clon del doctor Jenus aterrorizado mientras descargaba el cartucho contra algo, la criatura dio un puñetazo ligero contra el clon y este se destruyó desde su torso, dejando un agujero enorme mientras sus entrañas y costillas salían disparadas hacia atrás junto con una lluvia de sangre.

La criatura era humanoide como la mayoría de las especies de la Casa de la Evolución, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un exoesqueleto brillante y de color marrón claro, su aspecto se asemejaba al de un escarabajo rinoceronte. El escarabajo rinoceronte es conocido por ser una de las especies más fuertes del mundo en proporción de cargar su peso.

Cada vez que el enorme insecto respiraba liberaba cantidades pequeñas de vapor, además de que admiraba lo que había hecho con varios otros clones en el lugar lo cuales estaban destrozados y algunos ya eran cadáveres putrefactos.

En ese momento un par de compuertas se abrieron y el doctor Jenus entró al lugar con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hey, Asura Rhino… ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el doctor Jenus mientras sudaba por los nervios, pero el desgraciado sabía disimularlos a la perfección. –Parece que mataste a más de mis clones de nuevo, ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

-¿AH? –preguntó el enorme ser, de cerca se veía más grotesco pues sus músculos enormes tenían protuberancias que se asemejaban a venas. – ¿Estás jodiéndome? ¿Cómo podría estar satisfecho? –dijo Asura Rhino mientras que rompía sus cadenas sin ningún esfuerzo. –Me encerraste aquí abajo, a mí… el más fuerte de La Casa de la Evolución.

-Tu mente es inestable, incapaz de controlarte… no tuvimos más opción que encerrarte. –explicó el doctor mientras que sudaba más.

La tensión aumentaba y podía sentirse, la Casa de la Evolución estaba por presenciar una gran batalla de titanes. ¿Qué tan fuerte sería Asura Rhino frente a Shinji? Desde un cuarto seguro cierto Comandante revisaba la situación sentado con su clásica pose…

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bien, he decidido dejar algo de suspenso para éste capítulo además de que serviría como buena manera de dejar más extenso el siguiente. Además de que ya vimos que los ángeles no son nada para nuestro despreocupado héroe.**

 **Me queda pedir disculpas por no poder actualizar al final del 2016 y sinceramente preferí no hacer promesas que no cumpliría debido a mis situaciones personales. Estuve trabajando en el tiempo que no pude escribir, así que en pocas palabras no tuve descanso.**

 **Respecto a Creando un Destino, creo que esperará un poco más pero sí que estoy trabajando en el proyecto; el problema es que a falta de ideas y por tantas cosas que han pasado muy apenas he logrado conseguir 1700 palabras del último capítulo.**

 **Pasando a éste fic, debo decir que ha sido bien aceptado y seguramente los fanáticos de EVA me buscarán para matarme por lo que he hecho con la madre de Shinji, ¿Por qué no le pasó nada a Shinji al alcanzar el 400% de sincronización? Pues porque Shinji es fuerte en todos sentidos.**

 **Es fuerte en el cuerpo por su entrenamiento, en mente, sentidos e incluso su alma. Si quieren pueden aclarar sus dudas leyendo el webcomic de One Punch Man en sus últimos números, durante el enfrentamiento de Saitama contra Tatsumaki, quien al decir que Saitama tenía un aura esta podría moverla con su telequinesis cosa que no se pudo hacer ya que hasta su aura era muy fuerte. Así que por eso hice esto con Shinji, una parte de su mente consciente logró contactar con su madre, quien intentó llevarlo con ella dentro del EVA pero Shinji siendo tan fuerte no pudo ni ser movido de su lugar.**

 **Fue además una muy buena troleada a su madre, pues ella resignada decidió revelar quién era y hablar un poco con su hijo. Además he leído tantos fics donde Shinji alcanza el 100% de sincronización en el primer intento así que dije: Oye, ¿Por qué hacer que alcance el 100%? Es el más fuerte del mundo.**

 **Bueno, por eso lo hice así. Ojalá no quieran asesinarme…**

 **Respecto al comentario de si este era más bien un AU, ya lo expliqué al principio, un universo alterno de One Punch Man y una historia crossover de Evangelion; además la página no tiene una opción para universos alternos.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir más que desear un feliz año, que cumplan sus propósitos para este 2017 y que sólo hace falta esforzarse para alcanzar nuestros sueños, etc. Bueno, saludos y nos leemos.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a mi colega Erendir, quien es prelector de éste y los demás capítulos además de a Itachigo, quien me estuvo mensajeando y pidiendo apoyo.**_


	4. El trabajo de su padre Parte II

**Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man**

 **Por AlexMRC**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El trabajo de su padre Parte II

* * *

 **Evangelion, One Punch Man, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue hecha como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

 **.**

 **Advierto que hay frases o partes donde se usan palabras ofensivas o altisonantes. Leer bajo su propio criterio.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Respondiendo a los comentarios!**_

 **Coatl9** **:** Me alegra que pongas a este Shinji sobre los demás, no olvides leer a mi camarada Erendir. Siento tardar tanto, pero aquí está la pelea con Asura Kabuto.

 **darksquall03** **:** Cierto, la actitud de este Shinji tiene mucho de que hablar. Espera actualización ;)

 **Legacy Shinobi:** Acá está la continuación, dejé algunas aclaraciones al final del cap.

 **Deathmask83** **:** Bien, si siente cierta atracción por Shinji, pero este ni lo notará ni hará caso a sus coqueteos.

 **XIX-Phanthom** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, en efecto los planes de Gendo se irán a la mierda jaja.

 **NickTheNew16** **:** En este capítulo se verá que sucede con los de SEELE y su encuentro con nuestro héroe. Me gustó que te cambiaras el nickname.

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-XXXXX- (Cambio de secuencia, lugar o escena).

-Diálogo. –dijo tal.

-"Pensamiento." –repasaba en su cabeza, etc.

-*Radio, teléfono, etc.* -dijo por la radio.

 _ **Lugares, fechas, etc.**_

 **Palabras clave o narración extra.**

* * *

 **.**

 _El trabajo de su padre Parte II_

 **.**

 _ **Dentro del laboratorio del doctor Jenus en una oficina alejada**_

 _ **Un día antes**_

Gendo Ikari era un hombre frío, básicamente su pensar tenía tantas tendencias psicópatas que podía planear toda una estrategia sin dificultades, campeones de ajedrez quedaban como simples infantes ante la habilidad táctica de este hombre. Más de una vez sus planes habían ido resultando sin que alguien se percatara de sus movimientos pero esta vez debía ser directo ya que la situación se lo pedía como ninguna otra ocasión. Ocultarse sería un acto que dañaría el orgullo del sujeto.

Una extraña sensación le pedía que siguiera a su hijo a pesar de que éste ni siquiera recordaba quien era él, por una parte Gendo se sentía mal ya que dejó de ponerle atención a Shinji para después tenerlo como una marioneta sentimental que siguiera sus órdenes, pero tan poca atención puso que nunca tuvo algún plan de contingencia en caso de que algo diferente pasara; la discusión de Shinji y sus problemas con aquel tío suyo eran algo que nunca esperó venir.

El día en que lo llamó ni siquiera acudió con la mensajera, ¡Todo estaba planeado! Debía su hijo llegar el mismo día del ataque para que usara a Ayanami como chantaje y así piloteara el EVA. ¡El plan no tenía fallo alguno! Pero resulta que su hijo es un despreocupado héroe que vence a sus enemigos de un golpe, todo un plan de trece años a la basura.

Tantos años vizualizando su más grande meta siendo llevada a cabo por un manojo de emociones que era su hijo, por buscar su aprecio y aprobación. Incluso tenía planeado decirle "lo hiciste muy bien" en algún momento cuando acabaran con algún ángel, pero todo se fue al caño.

No era el momento para pensar en eso, sacudió un poco su cabeza y así su mente fue traída de vuelta al escuchar las exclamaciones de un insecto gigante.

-Asura Rhino… tiene potencial. –susurró Gendo para luego revisar otra grabación en un monitor, allí estaba su hijo al lado de la hija de Kyoko. Su ceño se frunció por la molestia de ver a su hijo con ese rostro neutro, ya que la mirada que buscaba en él era de tristeza o constante depresión.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En la Casa de la Evolución, en la celda de Asura Rhino**_

El doctor Jenus era una persona muy brillante y con una experiencia de décadas, recuperar su juventud, clonarse y crear diversas especies mutadas no era algo que cualquiera podría llegar a hacer, solo una mente prodigio y un intelecto superior habrían logrado tantos avances en genética y medicina para luego avanzar hasta ese punto.

El olor putrefacto de carne en estado de descomposición era algo que aumentaba sus nervios, además de la inestable criatura que estaba frente a él despidiendo un asqueroso hedor al hablar; cadáver tras cadáver para llegar a la bestia suprema a ojos de su creador.

-¿Tú? ¿Me controlas? –preguntó burlón el enorme escarabajo. –HAHAHAHA… idiota. Yo soy el **nuevo humano** que siempre quisiste crear… -decía con voz enaltecida mientras pisaba con firmeza, respiró algo frustrado para luego continuar. –soy mucho más poderoso e inteligente que todos ustedes los 'Antiguos Humanos'. –burló de nuevo acercando su rostro al doctor. – ¡Así que ustedes payasos primitivos! ¡Deberían hacer lo que yo les ordene!

-"NO, ¡Eres un error!" –pensaba decepcionado el doctor sin alterar su semblante. –"Aunque poseas gran fuerza e intelecto… te falta **clase** ". –sus pensamientos fueron seguidos por un movimiento de manos, el doctor presionó un botón en su reloj de muñeca. –Mátame si quieres, hay más clones para reemplazarme; pero tengo un favor que pedirte. –su diálogo fue continuado por un BEEP de su reloj, entonces una imagen apareció mostrando a Shinji picándose la nariz con el meñique y a Asuka al lado de él, ambos entrando a la guarida del doctor.

-¿Eso? –cuestionó extrañado Asura Rhino viendo la pantalla.

-Estas son muestras, las quiero a cualquier costo. El único problema es que él es extremadamente fuerte. –dijo el doctor mientras que ambos héroes caminaban por el pasillo. –Eres el único que puede vencerlo, no me importa si lo traes vivo o muerto solamente quiero su cuerpo.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la Casa de la Evolución**_

-Whoa, ellos construyeron un gran túnel bajo la tierra. –dijo Shinji sonriendo mirando la estructura metálica que era la entrada al laboratorio del doctor Jenus. –Me está gustando esto.

-Siento varias formas de vida en esa dirección. –dijo Asuka con seriedad mirando hacia adelante mientras los iris de sus azules ojos mostraban pequeñísimos sensores que solo ella podría ver. –Pero la señal de ellos es la misma… clones, ¿Eh?

Ambos siguieron caminando unos momentos más hasta que Asuka se detuvo bruscamente, a lo cual el Tercer Elegido le siguió un poco extrañado.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Shinji un poco confundido viendo cómo los ojos de Asuka se encendían resplandeciendo en amarillo.

-Maestro, ¡Dos señales de vida vienen hacia acá! –exclamó la cyborg mientras que Shinji enfocaba el fondo del pasillo, Asura Rhino se dirigía volando hacia ellos.

Así era, Asura Rhino había emprendido vuelo hacia donde Shinji estaba, eufórico tomó al doctor por la cabeza y atravesó las paredes hasta llegar a él. Asura estaba como sin nada, pero el doctor tenía sangre corriendo por su frente y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

-¡OH SÍ! Ahí están. –dijo emocionado el enorme escarabajo mientras volaba por el pasillo. –Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

-Guh. –gimió el doctor escupiendo algo de sangre. –El de la derecha.

-¿Eso significa que la de la izquierda no nos sirve? –preguntó con tono de burla mientras llegaba con Shinji y azotaba a Asuka contra la pared en un movimiento de su mano libre y enviando cientos de kilos de peso contra la cyborg, el muro se agrietó y la cabeza ensartada de Asuka despedía algo de humo.

-¿Asuka? Eh… Hey. –llamaba Shinji viendo a la cyborg con el cuerpo ensartado en la pared en posición diagonal dejando caer sus piernas y brazos de manera cómica mientras algunas extremidades temblaban por tremendo golpe.

-Hola, mi nombre es Asura Rhino. Hay una sala especial para pruebas de combate, ¿Qué tal si vamos allá? –dijo el escarabajo yendo directo al grano, sin más ni menos.

-Te voy a hacer pagar por hacer que Asuka luzca como arte moderno. –dijo Shinji volteando hacia el mutante. – ¡Vamos!

Así ambos se alejaron por el pasillo mientras el herido doctor Jenus trataba de levantarse y Asuka seguía ensartada en la pared haciendo referencia al arte abstracto.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Unos minutos después en la sala de combates**_

El enorme cuarto era blanco, pilares enormes sostenían toneladas de acero y la iluminación era potente a pesar de estar alejada del suelo.

-Espacioso, ¿Cierto? –presumió el insecto mientras que Shinji caminaba al centro de la habitación. –Es la sala más grande de éste centro, ellos nos dejan pelear aquí para probar nuestra fuerza. Como sea. –la expresión de Asura Rhino se volvió siniestra. –Vamos a matarnos entre nosotros.

De un momento a otro una potente carga de fuego pasó por Asura Rhino pero él estaba como sin nada, miró en dirección de donde venía el ataque encontrándose con la cyborg, quien tenía su brazo y mano extendidos con el enorme escarabajo como objetivo; la mano de la chica despedía humo.

-Huh, sigues viva ¿Eh? –dijo arrogantemente el titánico insecto mientras que en la puerta de la habitación la pelirroja se sostenía desde el marco a duras penas por los daños anteriormente recibidos.

La llamarada que ella lanzó tenía el suficiente calor como para derretir metales con gran facilidad, pero esa 'cosa' ni daño había recibido, eso le molestó.

De repente la cyborg desapareció de su lugar corriendo con gran velocidad por la sala acercándose al escarabajo. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, alrededor de tres metros; lo golpeó en la cabeza con su pie luego de saltar buscando hacer daño a Asura, pero no se movió de su lugar, entonces decidió seguir corriendo esta vez alrededor del insecto a una velocidad de tres metros por segundo, dando varias vueltas mientras extendía su brazo nuevamente con un brillo anaranjado en medio de la palma.

En plena carrera atacó con su incinerador en cargas cortas y por diferentes ángulos, finalmente saltó con gran fuerza hasta quedar frente al enorme insecto y preparó sus puños para su siguiente ataque; su mirada fría y seca se expresaba mientras una ligera sombra cubría sus ojos. Sin más y aún frente a la criatura cerró sus manos con fuerza.

- **Machinegun Blow.** –susurró para que luego sus puños fueran propulsados golpeando en ráfaga al escarabajo quien apenas y retrocedió, los puños de Asuka iban y venían golpeando al mutante pero en medio del ataque el enorme puño de Asura Rhino salió de entre sus ataques con aún mayor velocidad y fuerza impactando contra el rostro de Asuka.

El ataque fue tan potente que aumentó las grietas en el rostro de la chica, el cuerpo de la cyborg se torció por el golpe mientras que uno de sus ojos se desprendió por tal fuerza, si hubiera sido una persona de carne y hueso habría sido fácilmente destruida y no sería más que una masa sangrante en el suelo. Suerte que su cerebro estaba muy bien protegido, ya que era lo único de su cuerpo humano que aún conserva.

Shinji miraba expectante mientras que Asuka rebotaba en el suelo hasta que Shinji la tomó en sus brazos, la pobre chica temblaba por el daño recibido más por averías que por otra cosa.

-Eso no funcionó. –dijo molesta la cyborg mientras el humo salía por su boca y ojo faltante.

-Chica, te dejó la cara hecha pedazos. –dijo Shinji compadeciéndose de su discípula y dejándola en el suelo.

-Yo me encargaré de él. –dijo Asuka con voz entrecortada mientras que levantaba una mano y cargaba su incinerador nuevamente; la escena siguiente era simple, atacaría de nuevo y Shinji trataría inútilmente hacer que se detuviera.

-No te presiones tanto. –dijo con tranquilidad Shinji mientras que Asuka disparaba su incinerador con una mayor potencia en contra de su rival, Shinji no hizo más que ver como semejante cantidad de fuego iba hacia el escarabajo humanoide.

-¡RAAAHH! –gritó Asuka al disparar su potente rayo, parte del fuego quemó su camiseta dejándola aún más corta de lo que estaba y revelando su metálico escote; el cual fue hecho de buen tamaño por el pervertido doctor, que a pesar de no mostrarse como tal en lo más profundo sentía ese deseo por las mujeres.

El cometa de fuego se dirigió al escarabajo enorme quien con rostro arrogante juntó aire en sus pulmones, su pecho se expandió estirando su exoesqueleto y cuando el fuego estaba por tocarlo sopló como el lobo de los cuentos con tanta fuerza que el fuego se regresó hacia el remitente, hacia Asuka.

-¡¿Él lo sopló de vuelta?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamó incrédula la cyborg mientras que el fuego llegaba a su rostro, Shinji estaba empezando a preocuparse, más por su ropa que por otra cosa.

-¡¿Estás bien Asuka?! –preguntó un preocupado Shinji con ciertas manchas de quemadura, pero nada serio solo hollín y restos de ceniza; una suerte que su ropa no sufriera.

-S… sí. –apenas pudo decir Asuka mientras expulsaba humo por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Es imposible que estés bien si tu cabeza luce así! –exclamó Shinji viendo cómo Asuka tenía su cabello levantado en un peinado afro, a los ojos de Shinji se veía mal.

-He he he. –burló Asura Rhino mientras ladeaba su cabeza y se quedaba de pie riendo.

-Tú, hijo de puta. –dijo Shinji cambiando de expresión y empuñando su mano mientras su mirada se afilaba. – ¡Actuando como si fueras súper fuerte y mejorando mis expectativas!

 _ **Mientras tanto en el pasillo cerca de la sala de combates**_

-Huff… huff. –gemía el doctor Jenus mientras se arrastraba por el pasillo apenas de pie y sosteniendo su brazo derecho que estaba sangrando, detrás de él había un rastro de sangre que había dejado sin querer en los muros blancos y pulcros de su laboratorio.

Después de caminar un poco más llegó a la entrada de la sala de combates.

-Oh, ¿En serio? –preguntó Asura Rhino desde el interior del cuarto. – ¿Qué estas esperando entonces? Ven con todo lo que tengas. –provocó el insecto atrayendo a Shinji con un dedo.

-"El más atroz y malvado monstruo de la 'Casa de la Evolución'… veamos cómo es que tú, la antigua raza humana te enfrentas al producto final de la evolución artificial". –pensaba con arrogancia el doctor con una ligera sonrisa mientras Shinji caminaba hacia Asura Rhino.

 _ **Dentro de la sala de combates**_

Shinji caminaba entre el humo restante por el fuego de la cyborg mientras que su capa se movía lentamente a pesar de que no había brisa, su mirada estaba afilándose mientras que estaba más cerca del enorme insecto.

-Oh, puedo sentirlo. Tú… realmente eres fuerte, ¿Cierto? –habló Asura Rhino con ansias de empezar con la pelea, Shinji se detuvo frente a él y le apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Ahora escúchame, no me decepciones. –dijo con firmeza y con su capa moviéndose aún. –Se supone que eres el más fuerte de aquí y que estás en un nivel muy diferente a los otros de esta mañana, lo sé porque tu cara está llena de seguridad.

En ese instante y sin previo aviso el enorme escarabajo desapareció de su lugar ante los sorprendidos ojos de Asuka, quien aún tenía su cabello como un afro rojo.

El insecto gigante estaba a punto de golpear a Shinji por detrás pero a punto de tocarlo notó que el ojo de Shinji le miró de manera asesina, sintió una opresión tan grande que era imposible sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que sería asesinado. Un terror inmenso invadió al escarabajo mutante provocando que saltara hacia atrás alejándose de Shinji.

-El acaba de… ¿Retroceder? –se preguntó el doctor Jenus, quien ya estaba dentro de la sala y observaba el enfrentamiento a una distancia segura.

-¿Qué haces? Hey. –dijo Shinji con su puño izquierdo ligeramente levantado, estaba por golpear al mutante cuando de repente se alejó… extraño.

-"Si lo hubiera atacado en ese momento, ¡Yo hubiera terminado muerto!". –pensaba asustado Asura Rhino mientras que sudaba y temblaba ligeramente de los nervios. – "¡¿Qué carajo pasa con ese tipo?! ¡Está lleno de aperturas también!"

-¿Ah? –se preguntaba Shinji pero a los ojos del escarabajo éste despedía una infinita y desbordante cantidad de energía.

-"Mis instintos me gritan que me aleje de él, que es peligroso". –seguía pensando el insecto cuando su expresión cambió a una de furia. – ¡TÚ PEQUEÑA PERRA! ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste para tener tanto poder?! –preguntó desesperado el mutante ante las miradas sorprendidas y confundidas de Asuka y el doctor.

-¿Tú también quieres saber? –preguntó Shinji de vuelta con una mirada firme y filosa. –Bueno, ¿Por qué no?

-"Va a decirlo aquí". –pensaba Asuka impactada mientras que levantaba la vista y enfocaba a Shinji.

-Asuka, tú también escucha atentamente…

 **LA CLAVE DE TODO SU PODER**

-"Es peligroso, ¡¿Debería detenerlos?! ¡¿Realmente es buena idea hablar con estos tipos?!" –pensaba nerviosa la cyborg mientras forcejeaba por levantarse.

-Ok, aquí voy. –empezó Shinji sonriendo y mostrando su mirada afilada. –El factor decisivo de éste elaborado plan de entrenamiento es que llegues hasta el final. –dijo mirando con firmeza.

-"¿Entrenamiento?". –pensaba desconcertado el doctor Jenus. –"Así que no es un cyborg mejorado, modificación genética o medicaciones secretas; sólo era… ¿Entrenamiento?"

-"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento podrá ser?" –pensaba Asura Rhino con una mirada seria, ya no temblaba sino que escuchaba atentamente.

-Esta es una parte muy importante, Asuka. Debes forzarte a ti misma para seguir adelante sin importar lo difícil que se ponga. –decía Shinji mientras caminaba un par de pasos y cerraba los ojos. –Yo me he vuelto más fuerte en tan solo 3 años.

Todos esperaban a que Shinji dijera su método de entrenamiento, el momento de la verdad estaba tan cerca y la tensión era tal que podía respirarse. Los presentes estaban ansiosos porque semejante secreto fuera revelado, luego de segundos que parecieron eternos el Tercer Elegido movió los labios nuevamente.

-100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas, correr 10 kilómetros. ¡Todos los días! –dijo finalmente mientras los rostros de los presentes abrían sus ojos impactados, no podían mover ni un músculo por la sorpresa. –No hace falta decir que tienes que comer tres veces al día, pero por las mañanas un plátano debería ser suficiente; otra regla es no usar aire acondicionado ni calefacción para fortalecerte mentalmente. –decía mientras algunos recuerdos de Shinji lo mostraban a él de catorce años realizando aquellos ejercicios. –Al principio será duro como el infierno y empiezas a pensar en que un día libre no sería gran problema. Pero no me detuve ni siquiera cuando mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el dolor y llegaba a escupir sangre. Incluso cuando mis piernas se negaron a moverse seguí haciendo sentadillas, cuando mis brazos hacían crujidos extraños seguí haciendo lagartijas, incluso mi depresión no fue algo que me detuviera... después de aproximadamente un año de entrenamiento me di cuenta de algo.

Los recuerdos de él entrenando y su rostro sufriendo por semejante dolor pasaban por la mente de Shinji, la imagen de un Shinji Ikari de catorce años empapado de sudor y escupiendo sangre eran abrumadoras.

-Me volví fuerte, además de que mi depresión se fue. –dijo Shinji nuevamente empuñando una mano. –Entrenarás tan duro que creerás que morirás o te volverás loco, o incluso quedar calvo. Esa es la manera de volverse fuerte. –otro pensamiento de Shinji cansado corriendo y siendo rebasado por el Shinji actual se vio nuevamente por parte del héroe por hobby. –Ustedes jugando con la evolución y la nueva raza humana, toda esa mierda nunca llegará tan lejos. **El verdadero poder que poseemos los humanos es que podemos cambiarnos a nosotros mismos.**

-"¿Qu… qué?" –pensaba el doctor Jenus.

-"Está… ¿Está diciendo la verdad?" –se preguntaba Asura Rhino mientras sus ojos se abrían más.

-"Maestro, no puedo creerte…" –pensaba Asuka mientras fruncía el ceño molesta y se levantaba finalmente a punto de gritar algo pero…

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! –gritó otra voz dentro de la sala, Shinji volteó encontrándose con el Comandante de NERV. – ¡¿Dices haber conseguido esa fuerza solo con entrenamiento estándar?! ¡ESO NI SIQUIERA ES DURO! –siguió reclamando e hizo una pausa para respirar. – ¡Algún día encontraré el secreto verdadero de tu poder y cuando eso pase nada me podrá detener! –dijo el Comandante quedándose de pie en su lugar mirando con furia a su hijo.

-Bueno, parece que no me creen pero, honestamente eso fue todo lo que hice. –dijo Shinji con su rostro regresando a ser el inexpresivo de antes.

-Oh, lo entiendo. –dijo Asura Rhino desde su sitio.

-Oye, ¿Asura Rhino? –hablaba algo nervioso el doctor Jenus. –No me digas que, piensas perder el control de nuevo.

-¡Está bien si no quieres incluirme en tu pequeño secreto! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! –dijo el dantesco escarabajo mostrando un rostro monstruoso mientras varias venas por todo su cuerpo se levantaban de manera asquerosa, sus ojos se inyectaban en rojo y sus dientes se afilaban poco a poco. –De cualquier forma, ¡Apuesto tu trasero a que no eres tan fuerte como yo! ¡TE MATARÉ DOLORÓSAMENTE POR DEJARME FUERA DE ESTO! –gritó mostrando una transformación, su musculatura aumentó mientras su piel se cambiaba de color a morado con varias rayas verdes bordeando sus músculos. – **¡MODO CARNAGE!**

Luego de aquel grito hambriento de sangre una alarma resonó por toda la habitación mientras que la iluminación cambiaba a rojo, la piel de Asura Rhino ahora se veía azul y verde bastante brillante mientras sus ojos resplandecían y sus colmillos se afilaban a más no poder, en cierta forma su apariencia recordaba al EVA 01 al menos para Gendo.

-¡Una vez que entre en modo Carnage, perderé mi conciencia por una semana! ¡Mis ansias de destrucción no se irán por todo ese tiempo! –gritó Asura Rhino mientras que se inclinaba y sonreía de manera macabra. – ¡Iré ciudad por ciudad destruyendo todo y no me detendré hasta el próximo sábado! –gritó de nuevo mientras que el rostro de Shinji dibujaba una mueca de sorpresa y cierto terror. – ¡WOOOOOOOHH!

De un instante a otro Shinji recibió el enorme puño de Asura Rhino en el rostro, no se movía por lo impactado que estaba. El enorme insecto movió su brazo inclinando a Shinji y al siguiente instante el héroe por hobby salió disparado volando por la sala.

A una gran altura Asura Rhino lo interceptó con su puño y giró sobre sí en el aire para tomar vuelo nuevamente y lanzando a Shinji quien rebotó a gran velocidad en el suelo y las paredes.

-"No es posible, esto no puede ser verdad". –pensaba Shinji mientras volaba por los aires y el mutante lo volvía a interceptar estrellándolo en el suelo liberando muchos y cúbicos escombros, cuando el joven Ikari volvió a estar en el aire y frente al mutante éste preparó sus puños para atacar en ráfaga.

-Muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte, ¡MUERTE! –durante el ataque de ráfaga Shinji apenas y estaba lo suficientemente consciente para bloquear los ataques.

-"¿Acaba de decir que estará así hasta el siguiente sábado?" –se preguntaba Shinji mientras que su rostro manchado de escombros mantenía esa expresión impactada.

Asura Rhino rebotó por las paredes y preparó un ataque más, apuntando a Shinji con su enorme puño y su rostro sediento de sangre.

-"Significa que hoy es sábado, y eso quiere decir…" –pensó Shinji esta vez apretando su puño. –"Significa que hoy…"

-Se acabó. –dijo arrogante el escarabajo gigantesco a punto de golpear a Shinji pero éste se flexionó listo para contraatacar.

-No tiene esperanza, lo sabía. –susurraba Gendo mientras sonreía esperando que su hijo fuera masacrado.

-¡HOY ES LA OFERTA ESPECIAL DEL SUPERMERCADO! –gritó Shinji con expresión aterrada mientras que su puño destruía el cuerpo de Asura Rhino dejando solamente sus piernas en buen estado pues lo demás se convirtió en un enorme salpicadero de sangre verde.

-¿Qué demonios? –decía Gendo impactado mientras que dejaba caer su arma, en ese momento Asuka se le acercó.

-Mire, hoy hay oferta especial en el supermercado y el maestro siempre va para aprovechar. –dijo Asuka mostrando a Gendo un anuncio impreso de la oferta aquella, el Comandante tomó el anuncio en sus manos y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras la cyborg volvía con Shinji, quien sostenía su cabeza y se hincaba en el suelo.

-¡Esto debe ser un error! –gritaba Shinji hasta que Asuka llegó con él.

-Maestro, la oferta se acaba hasta las 10 de la noche; si nos apresuramos todavía tenemos posibilidad de llegar. –dijo la cyborg siendo escuchada con interés por Shinji.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vámonos! –afirmó Shinji mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaban ambos a una pared.

-"Al diablo la investigación y la evolución artificial". –dijo el doctor Jenus aún tieso como estatua cuando de un momento a otro se escuchó el sonido de una pared rompiéndose y Shinji acompañado de la cyborg salían de allí. –"Parece que soy yo quien tiene que cambiar".

El Comandante supremo de NERV no podía creer tal cosa, él mismo vio que tan poderoso era su hijo. Ni siquiera sufrió daño alguno y le encuentra más emoción a una rebaja en el supermercado que a una pelea…

-Tiene que ser mentira. –dijo Gendo observando el enorme agujero que había hecho Shinji al salir del lugar.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En los cuarteles de NERV, día presente**_

-Nosotros podemos ver lo que su entrenamiento le hizo, joven Ikari. –decía un monolito con voz calmada, evidentemente de un anciano.

-Superó sus propios límites, pues aun estando cansado continuó con su entrenamiento. –explicaba otro monolito, numerado con la cifra 06.

-Lo que hizo que sus límites fueran infinitos, otorgándole la fuerza que ahora tiene. Usted sería un gran miembro de nuestra sociedad, con su poder invencible. –habló el monolito 01 ofreciendo a Shinji un lugar en SEELE.

-Para llevar a cabo la Instrumentalización Humana. –dijo nuevamente SEELE 02, todas las voces se escuchaban ancianas detrás de los monolitos; reflejo de la existencia de brillantes hombres que planeaban de forma tan organizada que podía llegar a ser siniestra.

-¿De qué proyecto me están hablando? –cuestionó Shinji con tranquilidad mientras que miraba a los monolitos y tallaba el interior de su oreja con el meñique izquierdo.

-Le explicaremos en qué consiste. –sentenció SEELE 01 mientras que Gendo se quedaba callado, prefería no meterse y de cierto modo no le importaba.

 **El Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana consiste en unir a la raza humana al siguiente peldaño de su evolución, donde alcanzará una forma y poder divina. Todos serán nadie y todo a la vez, no habrá más individuos ni conflictos pues viviremos como uno para la eternidad.**

-¿Ustedes también están tratando de jugar con la evolución? ¿Son idiotas o qué les pasa? –preguntaba Shinji un poco irritado mientras que las voces de los monolitos se sorprendían y hablaban entre ellos. – ¡Escuchen! –exclamó a Shinji callando a todos de golpe. –Ustedes nunca podrán llegar a nada con su plan de evolución y más vale que no traten de molestarme, porque los buscaré y los golpearé. –sentenció Shinji mirando a los monolitos con mirada afilada y un puño levantado, los hombres detrás de los monolitos se sentían intimidados pues creían las amenazas de Shinji.

-De acuerdo joven Ikari, puede irse. –dijo Keel Lorentz mientras que Shinji salía de la habitación. Unos momentos de silencio despues volvió a mencionar algo. –En ese caso tendremos que depender de nuestro propio elegido.

Una vez que estuvo afuera los monolitos siguieron dialogando pero tratando de evitar que Shinji terminara por arruinar sus planes.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En los pasillos del Geofront**_

Shinji caminaba desnudo y con cierto tono de molestia mientras que era observado por cuanto técnico se le cruzaba en el camino, pero preferían mantenerse en silencio.

Una joven técnica que estaba saliendo de allí se asustó por el hecho de ver a Shinji desnudo pero al observarlo con detalle quedó atontada por su musculatura y por otro detalle que vio más debajo de la cintura, se mantuvo de pie en la puerta hasta que otro técnico le chocó por atrás cayendo ambos al suelo.

Después de algunas miradas depravadas de más técnicas de NERV, alguno que otro piropo y unos pocos insultos por fin Shinji logró llegar al vestuario. Entrando con calma buscó el casillero donde estaba su traje de héroe y cuidadosamente se lo puso.

Mientras tanto desde el marco de la puerta cierta chica de cabellos azules miraba con rostro serio pero cierta, ¿Curiosidad? Al héroe por hobby. La chica se enderezó a punto de irse cuando se topó con una chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con el maestro Shinji? –preguntó Asuka con seriedad pero el rostro de Rei no se alteraba.

-Me pareció escuchar algo extraño en el vestuario, no sabía que él estaba allí dentro. –dijo Rei con su voz fría y apagada siendo observada con firmeza por Asuka, aunque empezaba a sentirse intimidada por la acción de la desconocida pelirroja.

-Bien, pero que no se te ocurra molestarlo. –sentenció Asuka con cierto brillo amarillo en sus ojos.

-Como digas. –contestó Rei con cierta molestia en su voz para luego caminar por el pasillo alejándose de allí.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a casa. –mencionó Shinji mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de su traje y miraba a Asuka. –Es hora de irme.

-Iré con usted, maestro. –dijo apresurada y seria Asuka mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la de Rei.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que seguirme a cada sitio al que voy, o al menos no tratar de incinerar a todos. –mencionó un Shinji que caminó al lado de la androide, yendo hacia el fondo del pasillo dispuestos a salir y confiados en que nadie los espiaba.

Pero desde una esquina los mismos ojos rojos veían con curiosidad al héroe por pasatiempo.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En las calles de Tokio-3 fuera del Geofront**_

La cyborg y el héroe por pasatiempo caminaban tranquilamente por las calles mientras iban con rumbo a una buena tienda de allí, en otra parte más alejada una especie de prisma gigantesco se levantaba sobre la ciudad, antes de eso justo en esa mañana ambos habían ido para hacer sus pruebas en la Asociación de Héroes.

Los resultados habían sido dados, Asuka terminó como héroe Clase S y Shinji como un héroe Clase C. A pesar de haber sido el primero en la prueba física en el examen textual le había ido de pésima forma. Decir que sacar -5 en un exámen era algo difícil de creer.

-Insisto Maestro, debió estudiar antes de ir a presentar el exámen. –dijo la Segunda Elegida, quien por arreglo del doctor y a petición de ella ahora tenía un material sintético y flexible cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo; piel artificial para que se entienda. Su comportamiento había cambiado hacía muy poco tiempo debido a un suceso interesante.

-No me lo recuerdes, aún no supero eso de ser el 503 en la Clase C... –respondió Shinji, con una mirada que aunque era neutral su voz apagada expresaba el dolor de haber acabado en un rango tan bajo de héroe a pesar de quebrar los récords mundiales.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Esa misma mañana en la asociación de héroes**_

Todos preparaban los exámenes de héroe y estaban dispuestos a hacer las pruebas físicas correspondientes en el examen para así obtener alguna clasificación, por supuesto Shinji estaba ahí y decidido se le veía; la mirada afiliada del chico era tal que se notaba de lejos su disposición de romper todo con lo que se encontrara. Varios hombres más grandes y fornidos miraban al joven mientras vestían sus trajes de baño para las pruebas; decir que eran mujeres las que se encargaban de las pruebas ya era decir mucho, forzando a los hombres a usar una tanga (trusa o ropa interior delgada) era algo humillante, Shinji simplemente no le daba importancia.

-¡Primero! ¡La prueba de salto lateral! — exclamó una mujer mientras que era el turno de Shinji, quien estando desnudo y solo con esa ropa interior despertaba deseo en varias de las empleadas del lugar. En cuanto el silbato sonó todos guardaron silencio y sus ojos se abrieron por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Shinji se hallaba en la pista con las piernas separadas, en el momento en que sonó el silbato saltó de izquierda a derecha con tal fuerza y velocidad que era difícil verlo por semejante rapidez; hasta las empleadas y otros candidatos a héroe sintieron la opresión en el momento que el chico había empezado las pruebas, así se fueron una a una siendo destrozadas las instalaciones por Shinji.

-¡Prueba de los 1500 metros! — exclamó otra cuando la carrera empezó, mientras varios competidores apenas habían recorrido unos cuantos metros Shinji ya había pasado al lado de ellos dos veces en un solo segundo. En el momento que ponían la cinta del ganador fue cuando Shinji pasó por ella rompiendo esta y ganando la competencia.

-¡Prueba de salto! — nuevamente Shinji arrasó con todo al estar con la cabeza clavada en el techo del domo, el cual tenía cientos de metros de alto, su cuerpo colgaba con su cabeza oculta entre el concreto del techo.

-¡Lanzamiento de proyectil! — otra prueba superada por el joven, quien al parecer agujeró el muro y rebasó la altura, lanzando una tonelada de peso hacia la pared.

-¡Prueba de peso! — exclamó otra vez la misma mujer esperando otra quebradura de los límites, en efecto teniendo esa reacción cuando el Tercer Elegido levantó diez toneladas usando solo una mano.

-¡Prueba de puñetazo! — otra prueba destrozada, al ser el medidor de Newtons lanzado y atravesando una pared debido a la tremenda fuerza del hijo del Comandante.

-¡Wack-a-Mole! — la prueba de reflejos inició a una velocidad que ningún humano común iba a poder seguir, siendo los pobres topos mecánicos siendo golpeados alrededor de tres veces por Shinji quien marcaba un puntaje cada vez más alto sin querer detenerse.

Fue de esa forma que el joven había obtenido semejante puntuación en la prueba física, siendo observado con miedo por parte de los demás a su alrededor, aunque alguien desde la oscuridad vigilaba los movimientos del chico esperando el momento para hablar con él en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Unas horas después, entre un par de montañas cerca de Tokio-3**_

-Así que quieres medirte conmigo. –comentó el Tercer Elegido con algo de seriedad ante la petición de Asuka, quien luego de las pruebas de héroe lo llevó a ese sitio para una pelea. El atuendo de Asuka no era más que una camiseta blanca sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y zapatillas deportivas negras; no solo por su belleza y su actitud profunda con otros había llegado a ser el último puesto de la Clase S.

-Sí maestro, quiero pedirle que no se contenga conmigo. Por favor. –pidió la chica estando a una distancia de veinte metros de Shinji, mientras que un despreocupado héroe solo esperaba a que ella comenzara. –Yo tampoco voy a contenerme. (Quizá así pueda iluminarlo, hacerlo entender la naturaleza de su gran poder…)

Dijo ella en voz baja para después preparar su sistema de propulsión donde al separarse cierta parte de sus hombros pudieron verse un par de turbinas o propulsores, con lo cual al estar encendidos y con un impulso de metros en solo un segundo se colocó frente a Shinji luego de dar tres vueltas para dar impulso a una patada con su pierna izquierda.

El Tercer Elegido simplemente dejó caer la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el frente y con ese mismo rostro inexpresivo sonrío complacido al ver la velocidad de Asuka, una vez que la chica tocó el suelo volvió a insistir saltando a la espalda de Shinji impulsando sus piernas para atacar con una potente patada, había que destacar que estaba yendo en serio.

Justo cuando Asuka iba a tocar a Shinji este se apartó de inmediato a una velocidad que ni ella podría percibir, siendo ella quien recibió el impacto contra el suelo quebrando la tierra expulsando varias rocas y polvo en cantidades industriales. Estando Shinji en el aire pudo notar que la chica androide había cargado su arma, disparando su incinerador contra el chico quien al percatarse del fuego desapareció nuevamente para esquivar la enorme llamarada.

Cuando Asuka había terminado de disparar creyendo que había acertado se llevó una sorpresa al toparse con Shinji a unos pasos de ella dándole la espalda y mirando el fuego que atravesó una montaña.

-Vaya… Casi me quemo la ropa otra vez. — dijo luego de suspirar, a lo que Asuka en un acto casi de frustración preparó otra jugada.

-Maldición, necesito más velocidad… — dijo así extendiendo los alerones de sus propulsores incrementando la potencia en estos acumulando tal energía que flotó debido al poderoso voltaje y se impulsó a una velocidad bestial hacia el Tercer Elegido.

Fue en ese momento que diversos impactos, ondas expansivas y fuego podían ser vistos desde una larga distancia; en potente vuelo Asuka arremetía golpeando a Shinji, quien solamente se dignaba a bloquear semejantes ataques y esquivaba, pero realmente no sentía nada. Ni siquiera cuando Asuka usó una técnica contra él.

-Machingun Blow… — susurró ella para lanzar un ataque en ráfaga contra el joven superhéroe, quien parecía recibir los golpes de ametralladora por parte de la chica. Al menos eso creía ella hasta notar que solo había golpeado rocas, aquella imagen de Shinji era solo una ilusión. Volviendo a voltear buscó al chico usando su mira y varios sensores que buscaron a Shinji hasta que lo encontraron corriendo con rumbo para alejarse de allí.

La chica no dudó ni un segundo en ir en contra de su maestro, se lanzó con velocidad hasta quedar frente a él y preparando su incinerador a una potencia abrumadora varias partes que dispararían semejante cantidad de fuego se desplegaron de los brazos de ella y muy poco después una llamarada enorme cubrió el sitio donde el héroe por pasatiempo se encontraba. Al ver que Shinji no se había movido se dio por victoriosa mientras que pensaba.

-"Ese ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte, dudo que incluso él haya podido esquivarlo. Tal vez así el maestro me tome en serio." — pensaba Asuka hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba un par de veces su hombro desde atrás de ella usando su mano. Ella rápidamente se volteó a punto de decir algo cuando los dedos de Shinji se pusieron sobre su mejilla impidiendo así que pudiera decir algo.

-¡Yo gan…! — estaba por decir Shinji cuando la chica lanzó un ataque hacia él, el chico obviamente no lo recibió, en cambio había desaparecido cayendo torpemente detrás de Asuka a una corta distancia y en una pose que al principio no pudo mantener equilibrada.

-Maestro. — pidió ella sin mirar a Shinji. El Tercer Elegido la miró de espaldas mientras esperaba que hablara. – El objetivo de este combate es el de medir nuestras fuerzas… Le pedí que no se contuviera, yo voy a dar el máximo en este combate.

Decía la chica con voz firma mientras volteaba a ver a Shinji y él escuchaba poniéndose de pie, las miradas de ellos se cruzaron entre una expresión neutra y una molesta junto a un aura de arrogancia.

-"Ni siquiera él puede explicar el secreto de su poder puro…" —pensaba Asuka mientras recordaba a Shinji destruyendo al enorme escarabajo al que se habían enfrentado anteriormente. — "Tal vez logre iluminarlo y así que él entre en razón."

Las imágenes aun pasaban por la mente de la pelirroja, desde la destrucción del escarabajo, hasta el momento en que destruyó a la chica insecto. Recordaba el poder abrumador que había visto en Shinji y cómo buscando el secreto de su poder tuvo que vigilarlo una semana entera.

-Se lo voy a decir de una vez… No paramos hasta que no pueda pelear más. — sentenció estando en guardia mientras Shinji no expresaba cosa alguna y se limitaba a observarla. Asuka al no escuchar respuesta cerró los ojos y habló otra vez. — Gracias por escucharme, maestro…

Justo cuando iba a decir otra cosa la situacio cambió de forma brutal; pues el héroe por hobby se había posicionado frente a Asuka estando solo a centímetros del rostro de él con el de ella.

Una desesperada Asuka dio una patada hacia donde estaba su rival, nuevamente observando que él había desaparecido delante de sus ojos. Tardó muy poco en notarlo pero Shinji estaba detrás de ella, aterrorizada volteó para notar como el simple puño de Shinji se alzaba frente a ella. Asuka encontró algo distinto en el ataque de Shinji; para empezar no venía con la fuerza que destruyó a aquellos monstruos de antes, la fuerza era mucho más grande y destructiva de lo que ella podría imaginar. Lo segundo que notó fue la mirada de Shinji, cargada de un instinto asesino que intimidaría a cualquier ser cuerdo que observara esos ojos.

En ese momento en que el puño de Shinji se notó como el de un ser titánico a punto de destruir a la cyborg, ella solo se limitaba a esperar el golpe y junto con el impacto su propia muerte; sentía que no era momento de morir aún pero eso se lo ganaba por meterse con una fuerza invencible. Momentos antes de que el puño del héroe por pasatiempo tocara el rostro de la chica éste se detuvo de golpe sin tocarla, frenando para no golpearla y empujando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que pasó de Asuka, quien sintió una tremenda fuerza despedida por un ser destructivo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro existente. Varios segundos de la intensa ráfaga pasaron hasta que se calmó y el rostro asesino de Shinji volvió a su expresión calmada de siempre.

-Tengo hambre, fue suficiente por hoy. — dijo Shinji dando una ligera palmada con el dorso de su mano en la nariz de la cyborg. — Anda, vamos a comer udon. — dijo Shinji para voltear y así empezar a caminar, mientras Asuka se quedaba con la mirada vacía perdiendo el brillo de odio de sus ojos.

-Está bien… — alcanzó a decir en voz baja para luego voltear lentamente hacia atrás. — "Haré lo que deba para volverme más fuerte… Pero no tanto como el Maestro…" — cuando divisó el panorama a sus espaldas sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, la montaña que se hallaba tras ella había desaparecido y en su lugar un enorme agujero que había aplanado todo hasta el alcance de la vista era lo que se colocó en vez de la montaña. — "Él definitivamente está en otro nivel…"

Acabando sus pensamientos volteó hacia donde estaba Shinji, siguiéndole el paso otra vez y terminando la sesión de ese día, con Asuka deseando no tener que volver a darle frente a su maestro.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En otro sitio de la ciudad**_

Hay diversos tipos de héroes de los cuales se clasifican desde el C hasta la S todos distanciados entre si por su nivel de poder, entre todos esos rangos de héroe y demás clasificación existente hay facciones conformadas por un cierto número de héroes. Están también los desinteresados que se ayudan entre sí para avanzar y los de rango alto que evitan que cualquier héroe pueda pasar a la siguiente clase, por deseo egoísta o por mantener un estatus.

Entre uno de esos guerreros de la justicia, se encuentra Sweet Mask; el héroe de Clase A y Rango 1, destacado por su persona como una celebridad al ser un cantante y actor junto al hecho de ser deseado por numerosas mujeres gracias a su atractivo. Su aspecto juvenil y su porte elegante oculta el tremendo poder que guarda en su interior, por el cual podría subir a la Clase S y sin hacerlo por sus propias razones entre las muchas de aquellas está el hecho de evitar que algún inutil (al juicio del sujeto) escale a la Clase S.

Dejando las presentaciones de lado el joven de cabello celeste y ojos miel se encontraba en un camerino tras la grabación de uno de muchos dramas que él protagoniza, sentado en un cómodo sofá individual mientras que algunos miembros de la asociación de héroes se hallaban con él notificando los nuevos héroes que habían entrado a "su asociación".

-Así que esos dos chicos entraron al trabajo de ser héroes, ¿Eh? –cuestionaba de forma algo arrogante mientras miraba las imágenes de Shinji con cierta intriga.

-Asuka Langley y Shinji Ikari, ambos de la misma edad; entraron hoy a la Clase S y Clase C respectivamente. Asuka demostró inteligencia superior y gran fuerza, pero aunque Shinji no logró un puntaje tan alto en el exámen escrito se alzó por encima de todos los récords en la prueba física. —explicaba el hombre mostrando las capturas de la prueba de Shinji, las cuales estaban en vídeo y que eran prueba de la fuerza que Shinji había demostrado.

-Ikari… Tiene potencial, creo que les haré una pequeña visita. —dijo Sweet Mask para ponerse en pie tomando una chaqueta y colgándola sobre su hombro. —¿Cuál es su ubicación actual?

-El centro de Tokio-3, llegando a un restaurante de Udon. —respondió el militante mientras señalaba el mapa y el sitio donde ambos jóvenes se hallaban.

-Excelente, diles a los del estudio que volveré más tarde. —mencionó para salir sin más del camerino y por consiguiente del estudio de grabación. Ajustó un poco su camisa y emprendió camino a aquel restaurante de Udon.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En aquel restaurante…**_

Luego de una porción y un par de desafíos del restaurante Shinji se esforzaba por seguir comiendo Udon picante, teniendo incluso algunos fideos saliendo de su nariz y con la cabeza puesta sobre la mesa. Asuka simplemente sorbía el caldo como si nada, como si de simple agua se tratase.

-Admito… Que aquí si me ganas… —dijo un satisfecho Shinji cuando algunas de las personas del lugar dieron expresiones de emoción al notar a un recién llegado.

-¡Es Sweet Mask! —gritaban algunas chicas a modo de coro.

-Increíble…— decía un hombre sentado en una mesa de la esquina.

El héroe de Clase A se encaminó pasando saludando un poco a sus fanáticos. Cuando llegó a la mesa que le interesaba se postró frente a Shinji, donde le extendió su mano siendo saludado también por Asuka. Unos momentos luego de aquel saludo el héroe de rango alto llevó fuera del restaurante a ambos jóvenes héroes. Asuka estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso del sujeto mientras Shinji solo observaba la calma del héroe de Rango 1 y Clase A.

-Debo decir que admiro a ambos por su trabajo, espero que podamos llevar una buena forma de trabajar como héroes que somos. Agradezco que accedieran a mi petición egoísta, aunque con quien me interesa hablar es contigo… Shinji Ikari. —habló el héroe para extender su mano abierta y sonriendo mientras que sus ojos se colocaban sobre los de Shinji, el Tercer Elegido solo seguía observando mientras que Asuka asentía para volver adentro del restaurante. —Ahora que la chica se fue… Quiero darte algunos consejos para tu carrera de héroe.

-¿En serio? No se si me vayan a servir. —dijo Shinji mientras que usaba uno de sus dedos para quitar carne de en medio de sus dientes.

-Te serán de mucha ayuda mientras sepas jugar tus cartas… Por cómo te ves, no creo que te expreses mucho. Así que te diré algo que te ayudará, cuando estés frente a un villano y sabes que ganarás… Hazla de emoción. —dijo para hacer seña de explosión con sus manos. Sonriendo así mientras Shinji se mantenía confundido porque no recordaba haber pedido que su caldo tuviera pollo… A menos que no fuera pollo…

-Me parece una buena idea. —dijo Shinji al volver a poner atención a Sweet Mask luego de que el afamado héroe lo mirara por unos segundos esperando respuesta.

-Excelente, basta con que lo hagas una vez… Una cosa más: Bienvenido a la Asociación de Héroes. —dijo por última vez para dar una palmada en el hombro de Shinji, sintiendo la firmeza del cuerpo del héroe por hobby y satisfecho por la aprobatoria de Shinji. Una vez pasado aquel gesto se separó de Shinji para volver al estudio, mientras el jóven se adentró de nuevo en el restaurante siendo ovacionado por los que estaban dentro al saber que es conocido de Sweet Mask.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Maestro? –Cuestionó Asuka mientras Shinji volvía a tomar asiento en la mesa en la que estaban. El Tercer Elegido la observó un poco y luego sonrio para decir.

-Me dio un par de consejos, además de una bienvenida. —respondió el héroe por pasatiempo para luego suspirar un poco y mirar a su discípula. —En serio que estos héroes son raros.

.

-XXXXX-

 _ **Mientras tanto, en las costas donde se encontró el antiguo Tokio**_

Desde el fondo del mar, llegando a las zonas costeras de Japón un grupo de seres humanoides entraba en escena con una clara intención de dominar usando puño de hierro. Entre uno de ellos destacaba una figura con mayor aspecto de reptil, pero ligeras apéndices en su rostro que lo delataban como un ser marino. El Rey del Mar Profundo había llegado para dominar el mundo y nada iba a detenerlo; o eso era lo que creía…

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 **Agregue música:** **(TylerK: That's Edutainment)**

 **Merezco la muerte, así que empiecen a preparar la cruz de madera y los enormes clavos…**

 **Dejando de lado el hecho de que he desaparecido de por acá por un buen rato, realmente agradezco a quienes han puesto esta historia en su lista de favoritos. Se preguntarán por qué desparecí (O quizá no).**

 **Voy a resumirlo en diez palabras o menos: Conseguí un trabajo y estoy ocupado como nunca.**

 **Seh, además de algunos problemas personales como la falta de inspiración y sentirme desmotivado. Perdido de la senda de la inspiración entré al bajo mundo del Roleplay, donde mi redacción en el asunto de combates y demás temáticas mejoró de forma increíble. Hoy en día he dejado el rol pues recuperé esa motivación de volver a mis historias de antaño, regalando a todos ustedes este episodio donde marco mi regreso definitivo. No creo actualizar tan seguido, pues la verdad ahora me gusta pulir todos los capítulos antes de subirlos así que esperen buenas actualizaciones.**

 **Agradezco a los que me tuvieron paciencia y a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta obra Crossover.**

 **Hablando de Crossovers… algunos ya habrán notado mi participación en la Comunidad de Escritores, donde colaboro junto a mi colega erendir y demás escritores de Evangelion. Ya ha salido la segunda de Pacific Rim y eso me motiva aún más ^-^**

 **Sin más que decir, muchas gracias y espero hayan disfrutado el episodio. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
